


"Мерлин"

by forlornwolf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornwolf/pseuds/forlornwolf
Summary: - «Мерлин». Как родилось такое странное название? Оно что-то значит для вас или имеет непосредственное отношение к идее книги?- Название появилось в самом конце. Оно понравилось мне, потому что каждый может раскрыть его для себя по-разному. Ведь мерлин – это, и свобода, и власть, и победа, и верность… Вы же тоже любите яркие, кричащие заголовки? Можете не отвечать, и так известно, все газетчики это любят.- Значит оно никак не связано с тем самым Мерлином, разгромившим вашу предыдущую работу?





	"Мерлин"

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5486862

У Артура была чертовски красивая подпись. Размашистая, острая, с самовлюбленным длинным хвостом. Он оставлял ее уже сотый раз за последние сорок минут и, честно говоря, ему уже поднадоело.

— Подпишите для Софи, пожалуйста, — выпалила очередная раскрасневшаяся девушка, и Артур, широко улыбаясь, вывел кривоватый автограф под своей фотографией на задней обложке книги, выпущенной несколько месяцев назад.

Книжный магазин напоминал огромный, кишащий муравейник. Наверное, никогда прежде в этом помещении не было столько народа, и скорее всего оно вообще не было рассчитано на такую толпу. Сотни и сотни людей — у Артура все они уже расплывались перед глазами — ломились внутрь, желая собственными глазами увидеть любимого писателя.  
Неважно, что его книги, с автографом и наилучшими пожеланиями читателям, продавались с интернет-магазинов. Артур не отставал от жизни и прекрасно понимал, что все давно выписывают покупки из дома. Однако заполучить автограф в своей книжке, да еще и лично увидев при этом автора и запечатлев его на камеру мобильника — это не просто прогулка за покупками.  
Это писательский сольный концерт, и фанатов стягивало к месту непосредственного действа, как магнитом.

— Как вы считаете, чему вы обязаны такой популярностью? — громко прокричал один из журналистов, молодой, очкастый парень, и, перекинувшись через широкий стол, ограждающий Артура от кипящего скопа, ткнул ему в лицо пушистым микрофоном.

Артур оторвался от очередной книжки годовалой давности и обернулся на направленную на него камеру.

— Удачному стечению обстоятельств. И самому первому интервью, где меня назвали молодым Брэдом Питтом.

— Но все же? — парень, поняв, что на него обратили внимание, придвинулся ближе. — Вы же делаете какие-то выводы, оглядываясь назад?

— Уверен, вы хотите услышать, как я упомяну отца, — Артур криво усмехнулся и небрежно взбил волосы на затылке, будто бы просто так, а не для того, чтобы лучше получиться в кадре. — Но нет. Я абсолютно уверен, что всего этого добился самостоятельно. Мои книги рассчитаны на широкую аудиторию, и я стараюсь сделать текст наиболее… читабельным. Конечно, некоторый интерес к моим работам достался мне по наследству, но вместе с этим я сразу же столкнулся с предвзятым отношением и резкой критикой. Не думаю, что это сыграло большую роль в…

— Понятно, — беспардонно перебил журналист, потеряв интерес и переходя к следующему вопросу. — А что вы можете сказать по поводу своей новой книги?

Артур едва не закатил глаза. Да, все его ответы шаблонны и уже звучали по нескольку раз, но это не значит, что его можно затыкать посередине. Поэтому он старательно проглотил подкатывающее раздражение, продолжая сверкать глазами в объектив.

— Когда нам всем ждать старта продаж? И является ли она неким… хм… самостоятельным произведением? Или же это продолжение полюбившейся всем серии?

— О, конечно «Мерлин»(*1) — следующая ступенька для «Камелота»…  
Артур на мгновение отвлекся на дорвавшуюся к нему девчушку, семафорящую очередной книгой вроде бы даже не его авторства, и быстрый автограф вышел смазанным и кривобоким.

— В этот раз читатели столкнутся с той стороной истории, которую раньше я старался не освещать. Думаю, всем это будет интересно. Неожиданные открытия, внезапные повороты… Пока что в рабочих планах — выпустить книгу в двадцатых числах. Примерно через две недели, но вы же знаете, как оно бывает. Иногда что-то идет не так. Надеюсь, конечно, что ничего подобного не случится.

— Вы сказали, что в этот раз нам всем удастся посмотреть на старую историю под другим углом. Что конкретно вы имели в виду? — продолжал наседать журналист, и камера подъехала ближе. Артур на секунду задумался над тем, насколько крупный план они снимают.  
Однажды на подобной встрече его умудрились заснять так, что в кадре присутствовало только левое ухо и кусок глаза.

— Не думаю, что стоит раскрывать все карты, пока до выхода книги осталось так много времени, — Артур еще шире растянул губы в хитрой ухмылке. — Но, — он принялся постукивать пальцами по столу. — Надо же добавить изюминку в эту скуку… — он обвел взглядом притихшую, слушающую толпу, и в ответ послышались неуверенные аплодисменты. — Давайте так! Я скажу лишь, что именно в _этой_ книге читатель столкнется с обещанной множество раз магией и наконец поймет, почему я так упорно приписываю свою серию к фэнтези…

Книжный магазин взорвался рукоплесканиями, и Артур опять оборвал себя на полуслове, потому что его все равно не было бы слышно.

— А не боитесь ли вы, что выходя на эту арену, столкнетесь с такими титанами, как Джордж Мартин или Джон Грин?

Артур категорично мотнул головой:  
— Нет. Согласен, на здоровую конкуренцию это не тянет, но так даже интереснее… Одну секунду, — он оставил очередную подпись на первом развороте, нарисовал рядом с ней маленькую корону и, поднимая голову, поймал рассеянным взглядом секьюрити, машущего ему руками с другого конца зала и нервно стучащего себе по запястью.

Артур мельком глянул на наручные часы, и его брови удивленно дернулись вверх.

 — Ничего себе, как быстро пролетело время. У нас осталось несколько минут, — виновато произнес он и передернул затекшими плечами. — Думаю, надо закругляться.

Стоящие в первых рядах недовольно загудели и попытались прорваться ближе, все еще надеясь заполучить автограф, но взявшаяся неизвестно откуда охрана перегородила им дорогу. Артур спешно продолжал оставлять подписи тем, кто еще стоял достаточно близко. Все же эти люди пришли сюда именно за этим.

— Последний вопрос. Это быстро. Пожалуйста, — торопливо забормотал журналист, и его пальцы принялись судорожно листать мятый блокнот.

— Если только последний…

— «Мерлин». Как родилось такое странное название? Оно что-то значит для вас или имеет непосредственное отношение к идеи книги?

— О, — облегченно выдохнул Артур. — Я думал, вы спросите о том, каким героем я себя представляю или что-то в этом роде. На телевидении очень любят наседать под конец.

Тех, кто стоял ближе к выходу, уже начали выводить из магазина, и Артур, заметив это краем глаза, окончательно решил больше не затягивать. За отведенный ему час он успел даже больше, чем рассчитывал. Но кто бы что ни говорил, подобные мероприятия выматывают, даже если, казалось бы, ты просто болтаешь и черкаешь ручкой.

— Название появилось в самом конце. Оно понравилось мне, потому что каждый может раскрыть его для себя по-разному. Ведь мерлин* — это и свобода, и власть, и победа, и верность… Вы же тоже любите яркие, кричащие заголовки? Можете не отвечать, и так известно, все газетчики это любят. Только вы всегда наполовину наврете. Вот, готов поспорить, даже это интервью выйдет под чем-нибудь абсолютно абсурдным, зато цепляющим. Типа «Артур Пендрагон раскрыл все тайны „Камелота“». Но это же бред. Да, нужно подцепить читателя, мы оба это знаем. Но я, в отличие от вас, ничего не добавил. Просто сделал название максимально содержательным. Вот и всё.

Журналист проглотил колкость с вежливой, механической улыбкой.  
— И хотелось бы уточнить…

Артур, уже успевший подняться, недовольно обернулся на микрофон.  
— Мы условились на одном вопросе, — сухо произнес он. — Последнем. И я на него ответил. К сожалению, наше время вышло. Если вы хотите продолжить беседу, можете договориться с моим менеджером или редактором.

Ему был жизненно необходим кофе. Крепкий, обезжиренный капучино. И, может быть, маффин с черной смородиной. И пара оладий. И полноценный обед, потому что с утра у Артура во рту успела побывать только зубная щетка.

— Всего хорошего, — Артур улыбнулся и помахал рукой тем, кто еще оставался в магазине, и, бросив сотовый телефон в карман джинсовой куртки, быстро двинулся в сторону боковой двери, спрятанной от основного зала за стеллажами.

— Значит оно никак не связано с тем самым Мерлином, разгромившим вашу предыдущую работу? — прокричал ему вслед журналист, но его голос слился с возгласами последних фанатов, и даже если Артур и расслышал обрывки фразы, то не придал им никакого значения.  
В своих мыслях он был уже далеко от всего происходящего в магазине, представляя себя дома, расположившегося на широком диване перед плазмой, с пиццей, смотрящего повтор «Арсенала». Последние трое суток он практически не спал, договариваясь с типографиями и готовясь к выходу «Мерлина» в свет, и отдых уже казался неосуществимой мечтой. Он даже пропустил трансляцию долгожданного матча любимой команды и теперь был намерен как можно быстрее наверстать упущенное.

Машина ждала его напротив выхода, и Гвейн курил, открыв водительскую дверь и довольно вытянув длинные ноги наружу.  
Он всегда курил, когда находилась свободная минута, и провонял весь салон отвратительным, дешевым табаком, из-за чего Артур ездил, подставив нос под потоки воздуха, струящиеся из кондиционера. Каждый раз, когда они вставали на светофоре или торчали в пробке, Гвейн доставал свои мятые папироски и принимался дымить, иногда даже не опуская стекол. Артур не знал, сколько этой отравы распихано в салоне по бардачкам, но на его памяти еще не было такого, чтобы Гвейн оставался без курева.

— Завязывай, — сухо сказал Артур, подходя со спины.

Гвейн насмешливо фыркнул и затушил окурок об асфальт. Подобные демонстративные расставания с папиросами были его фишкой. Артур просил прекратить дымить или заводил разговор о том, что Гвейну давно пора завязывать с этой глупой привычкой, — а тот красиво тушил бычок о первое, что попадалось ему на глаза. Вот, мол, на, надеюсь, ты доволен.  
Вообще, в этом отношении Гвейн всегда был немного странным. Радел за здоровый образ жизни и таскал Артура в тренажерный зал по выходным, но как только разговор заходил о сигаретах — как рукой снимало — «все мы когда-нибудь умрем, и эти пару лет, которые я краду у себя, все равно ничего бы мне не дали».

— Не сожрали там тебя? — спросил он, укладывая ноги обратно в машину и прокручивая ключ зажигания. Машина приветливо заклокотала, и приборная панель мелко вздрогнула.

— Только понадкусывали, — Артур тяжело опустился на переднее сиденье и, хлопнув дверцей, ровно, довольно засопел. — Миссия выполнена, можно ехать домой.

Он вытащил телефон и принялся проверять, нет ли пропущенных вызовов или сообщений. На конференциях он сотовым не пользовался никогда. Ему всегда казалось, что это ужасно неуважительно по отношению к тем, кто хотел с ним встретиться, и для этого специально отстаивал очередь или заранее покупал билеты. Поэтому иногда после встреч его телефон ломился от уведомлений.

— Поздравляю. Моргана просила тебя заехать в издательство после конференции, — Гвейн долго посмотрел на Артура через зеркало заднего вида.

Тот недовольно поморщился, не отрываясь от новостной ленты, в которой уже начинали мелькать его фото, сделанные в течение прошедшего часа в книжном магазине.

— Слушай, я пустил тебя за руль своей машины, потому что ты мой друг. А не нянька.

— Ты пустил меня за руль, чтобы твой отец не посадил на это место кого-то другого. Иначе ты бы сдох тут со скуки, — хохотнул Гвейн и щелкнул кнопкой магнитолы, запуская записанные на флешку треки. — Моргана будет в бешенстве, если ты опять не явишься.

Артур небрежно махнул рукой, его нога непроизвольно начала покачиваться в такт музыкальной дорожке — пожалуй, решение позволить Гвейну самому составить трек-лист было не таким уж и ужасным.

— Она будет верещать, что бы я ни сделал. Ты же знаешь, что она просто меня не любит. К тому же, она хочет всучить меня новому редактору, а я категорично не настроен ничего менять. Сегодня должна состояться встреча, а я уже сыт всем этим по горло! Так что пошла она…

Моргана действительно его недолюбливала. Это не было открытием — все, кто видел ее и Артура вместе, понимали все с первого взгляда. Всю жизнь виня сводного брата в том, что их отец всегда уделял ему больше внимания, девушка уже взяла в привычку казаться злой колючкой для Артура и его приятелей. А вот остальные, знакомившиеся с Морганой, отзывались о ней как о приветливом и спокойном человеке, донельзя компетентном на работе и улыбчивом в свободное время. Невероятно, но у нее даже были друзья и какой-то странный носатый парень. Двуличная зараза, думал о сестре Артур и всячески старался не пересекаться с ней. Хотя полностью ликвидировать и без того редкие встречи не удавалось. После того, как Утер оставил ей фамильное издательство, именно она стала отвечать за публикации. Хреново, но ничего не поделаешь. Перспективы Артура в любом другом месте беспощадно стремились к нулю.

— То есть в офис мы не едем? — переспросил Гвейн на всякий случай, хотя и без этого прекрасно знал ответ. Артур не поедет в издательство хотя бы из-за своего ослиного упрямства — делать все наперекор Моргане было одним из его жизненных принципов.

Артур замученно закатил глаза.  
— Есть охота, аж скулы сводит. Если я сейчас увижу Моргану и ее злую морду, меня вообще скривит. Мы же договаривались, эй, — он пихнул Гвейна в плечо. — Фастфуд, пиво и Арсенал. Ты не можешь кинуть меня в самый последний момент.

— Не могу, — Гвейн согласно тяжело вздохнул и добавил громкости начавшему петь Дрейку.

Машина наконец тронулась с места.

— Доиграемся, и твой отец на самом деле приставит к тебе персональную няньку.

— Мне двадцать четыре, а не восемь.

— Да? — наигранно охнул Гвейн. — Серьезно?

Артур, недовольно бурча себе под нос всевозможные ругательства, вновь уткнулся в телефон и запоздало показал другу отставленный средний палец.

##### ***

Арсенал выигрывал со впечатляющим счетом, и большая куриная пицца — без маслин, с двойным сыром и грибами — уже подходила к концу, когда Артур, зашедший на фэйсбук, чтобы скинуть редактору фото с утренней встречи, закашлялся, подавившись пивом, и просипел:  
— Что это за херня?  
Гвейн заинтересованно подвинулся поближе и заглянул Артуру через плечо.

В открытом диалоге с Морганой, после пары абзацев красивых литературных ругательств, висели скрины небольшой статьи, последними словами которой было — забудем об этом, и давайте никогда не будем вспоминать. Больше ничего Гвейн прочитать не успел, потому что Артур принялся лихорадочно перелистывать страницы, крутить вкладки и прыгать из приложения в приложение.  
После долгих, нервных поисков, облазанных фан-сайтов и желтых страниц Артур смотрел на оформленный профиль в инстаграме. Он тащил бегунок вниз, просматривая публикации одну за другой, и фотографии летели вверх, обнажая перед Артуром леса, бесчисленные дороги, поля, какую-то домашнюю стряпню… Все мелькало перед глазами, Артур даже не успевал всматриваться, лишь изредка цепляя взглядом изображения высокого, темноволосого парня, нигде не показывавшего свое лицо… И книги. Книжные магазины. Стопки книг на столах и на полу. Бумажные развороты. Ряды цветных корешков на полках. Целые сборники или отдельные издания. Совсем свежие и старые, пожелтевшие от времени.

Артур искал свою. Ту самую, под фотографией с которой Некто неизвестный, кем бы он ни был, оставил целую поэму об абсурде его повествования.

Никакой критики. Все просто: тут не так и там нехорошо. И вывод — не читайте. Противный, скрипящий язык, и перечитывая статейку еще раз, Артур почти физически ощущал посмеивающийся, ехидный, звенящий голос.  
Обычный читатель. Студент. Фотограф. Что там еще у него написано в описании?

Никто. Парнишка с длинным языком, прямыми руками и красивым профилем.  
И пятнадцатью тысячами подписчиков.  
Девять тысяч оценок и в два раза меньше комментариев после мерзкого отзыва о предыдущей части «Камелота». Не считая скринов и репостов, разлетевшихся по интернету.

Девять тысяч.  
Конечно, в сравнении с публикациями самого Артура — это ничто. Его собственные фотографии — может быть, не такие приятные — собирали миллионы. Рядом с его аватаркой стояла галка, и подписчики стекались со всего мира.  
А эта статья — как галька в кроссовке. Но эта галька грозила раскровить Артуру ноги, учитывая, что он начал свою писательскую карьеру только в прошлом году.

Моргана не хотела затащить его в конференц-зал. Она хотела поговорить о нестабильных продажах, и, черт побери, лучше бы Артур пропустил футбольный матч, чем прогоревший тираж.  
Артур растер запястьем глаза и съехавшиеся к носу брови.  
— Что за херня? — хмуро повторил он.

— Видимо, это Мерлин, — подсказал ему Гвейн, читая имя вверху профиля.

— Мерлин? — не торопясь прокатил на языке Артур. — Кто это вообще такой? Ты слышал о нем что-нибудь? — и пока Гвейн не успел ничего ответить, сам же продолжил: — Ладно, я знаю, ты не просматриваешь такое. Но я-то? Я? Где мои-то глаза были? Я слежу за всеми этими фанатскими бурлениями.

— Не уверен, что это твой фанат.

Трибуны взорвались восторженными криками, и Артур, сорвавшись, зло продавил пальцем кнопку выключения телевизора так, что та застряла между панелями пульта. Он просто посмотрит результаты матча попозже. Если не забудет.

Гвейн скептически выгнул бровь.  
— Да ладно тебе. Что ты бесишься? Мне помнится, ты говорил, что тебе побоку те, кому ты не нравишься. И что ты тогда сидишь с мордой кирпичом? Ну! Давай, бери себя в руки и допивай пиво, пока не разлил.

Артур послушно приложился к бутылке и, заблокировав телефон, отложил его в сторону. Он сидел, упрямо сверля взглядом паркетный пол, и в его голове творилось нечто невообразимое.

— Дернулись продажи, — тухло сказал он и спрятал лицо в ладонях, холодная бутылка прислонилась к разгоряченной щеке. — Моргана написала, не раскуплен последний тираж. Она прислала последнюю статистику — я опустился в рейтингах. Две позиции. Это плохо. Очень плохо. У меня вот-вот должен выйти «Мерлин», — слова, брошенные журналистом ему напоследок, алыми буквами вспыхнули у Артура перед глазами. Мерлин. Черт побери!  
Все рекламные компании шли коту под хвост, потому что этот парень одним своим именем все их перекрывал. Мерлин! Кто бы знал! Неужели чьи-то родители действительно дали своему ребенку такое идиотское имя?

Артур встал, не в силах больше сидеть на месте, и подошел к большому панорамного окну, из которого открывался прекрасный вид на залитый солнцем Лондон. Помнилось, что синоптики обещали привычный дождь.

— Я не шибко разбираюсь, но, если вся проблема в одной фотке, нужно просто ее убрать?  
Артур оставил приятеля без ответа.

— Нужно-таки позвонить Моргане, — наконец сказал он, когда его осенило после мгновений разглядывания остаток пива на дне бутылки.

##### ***

Мерлин неловко подбирал рассыпавшиеся из рук учебники, и стоявший в паре шагов Ланселот посмеивался над его неуклюжестью.  
— Ты просто находка для саперов, — хохотал он, и Мерлин пыхтел и быстрее засовывал книги в мешковатую сумку, покрываясь темным румянцем.  
Его растопыренные уши полыхали, и проходящие мимо девушки хихикали и перешептывались, заставляя Мерлина смущаться еще больше.

— Если мы опоздаем, профессор Риман опять заставит меня читать «Гамлета» перед всей аудиторией.

Толстый, потрепанный том истории развития западной литературы с грохотом вывалился обратно и упал Мерлину на ногу. Вслед за ним из карманов джинс звонко посыпалась мелочь, ключи и жевательные конфетки. Мерлин обреченно застонал и всплеснул руками.  
— Сегодня просто не мой день.

В ответ Ланселот, театрально закатив глаза, встал в позу, отставив носок обшарпанного ботинка, и, вскинув вверх руку, выразительно произнес:  
— Бедный Йорик! Я знал его, Горацио. Это был человек бесконечного остроумия, неистощимый на выдумки. И он тысячу раз таскал меня на спине! А что там дальше, я не помню. Поэтому я убью тебя, если опять опозорюсь.

Мерлин прыснул и, зажав учебник подмышкой, наконец разогнулся, пунцовый от стыда и смеха.  
— Тебе полезно, — ехидно бросил он и увернулся от пролетевшего мимо головы кулака. — Если ты будешь меня бить, мы точно опоздаем.

С профессором Риманом отношения не задались с тех самых пор, как в середине первого курса Мерлин случайно вылил на него стакан мокко перед лекцией, споткнувшись о порожек аудитории. Горячий мокко с сахаром и кокосовым сиропом прямо на белоснежную рубашку.  
И больше не было ни одной работы, после проверки которой Мерлин находил бы «живой», не расчерченный красной ручкой лист с множеством пометок и замечаний. Не было ни одного спокойно сданного экзамена — «пересдача, приходите через две недели». Не было ни одной минуты опоздания, за которую Мерлин не транслировал бы всем известные сонеты, как старый, скрипучий граммофон.

— Фиалке ранней бросил я упрек, лукавая крадет свой сладкий запах… — затянулся он в этот раз, играя желваками, пока профессор Риман отмечал присутствующих по списку. Семестр назад Мерлин читал Джона Донна и, может быть, Шекспир — не такой уж плохой вариант.

Гвен, сидящая в первом ряду, всегда читала стихотворения вместе с ним, беззвучно шевеля губами, и Мерлин тепло улыбался ей в ответ. Когда он изредка забывал строчки, ее помощь оказывалась незаменимой. В качестве благодарности он иногда приносил ей горячий шоколад или круассан и пересылал дополнительные материалы по программе. Однажды он даже уговорил ее выбраться на природу вместе с ним и его друзьями и сделал несколько памятных фотографий, одну из которых даже выложил в свой инстаграм.  
Красиво, что поделать.

Инстаграму Мерлин уделял все свое внимание и специально выкраивал для этого время из довольно-таки плотного графика. Там у него была отдельная жизнь. Свой маленький, уютный мирок, который он старательно создавал последние года. Подобранные картинки, одна за другой, ровные, однотонные переходы. Какие-то мысли о жизни, попытки вдаваться в философию, стихи собственного написания… Творческая, свободолюбивая натура Мерлина находила в этом отдушину.  
Сначала подписчики приходили медленно. Теперь же их было пятнадцать тысяч. Мерлин никогда не делал что-то, чтобы набрать последователей, однако подобное внимание все равно было приятным. Его приводило в детский восторг то, что его работы вызывали такой отклик. Людям было интересно его мнение, обычно — по поводу книг, и Мерлин с удовольствием делился им, потому что, черт побери, его три года учат разбираться в художественной литературе, и он уже способен выдавать полноценную критику.

И если раньше у Мерлина возникали проблемы с выбором свободного чтива, то сейчас его личные сообщения ломились от просьб прочитать кучу новых изданий и сказать что-нибудь по их поводу. Именно так он когда-то познакомился с творчеством Артура Пендрагона.  
Лучшая серия книг в уходящем году по мнению ВВС, восторженные отзывы фанатов и клеймо заслуженных издательств. Публикации на восьми языках…

Мерлин не знал, на каком языке стоит читать, чтобы эта книга смогла ему понравиться. Скучно. Не трогает. Не затягивает. Неплохой сюжет, убитый стереотипами и штампами, встречающимися в каждой пятой книжонке.  
Ради интереса Мерлин даже обводил разноцветными маркерами понравившиеся ему моменты и пытался переписать то, что не нравилось вообще. И вообще-то за такую работу вроде бы платят, — когда ты лепишь из серой глины конфетку.

Мерлин так и написал: «Готов выслать отредактированную версию всем, желающим получить от книги удовольствие, а не культурный шок и нервный припадок».  
  
И как же Мерлин был неправ, сказав тогда, что Артур Пендрагон ничем не сможет его удивить.

Артур Пендрагон удивлял Мерлина уже целую неделю, то и дело строча ему личные сообщения с просьбами удалить критический пост.  
Сам Артур Пендрагон.  
Мерлин сначала даже подумал, что его разыгрывают с поддельной страницы недовольные фанаты.

— Он опять написал, — будто бы между прочим бросил Мерлин через полчаса от начала занятия, когда все студенты уже перестали вникать в суть лекции и занимались пустым прожиганием времени.

Ланселот косо посмотрел на него и пожал плечами:  
— Пендрагон? И что он опять от тебя хочет?

— Предложил двести фунтов за то, что я удалю публикацию, — Мерлин потянулся, скрещивая руки за спинкой стула, и широко зевнул, прячась за стопкой книг. — Даже не знаю, как объяснить этому болвану, что я делаю всё это не из-за денег.

Ланселот скептически выгнул бровь, заглядывая другу в лицо, ожидая, что тот засмеется. Но смеха не было. Мерлин прожигал его в ответ таким же пристальным взглядом.

— Так ты серьезно?

— Ага.

— Боже, двести фунтов, — страдальчески протянул Ланселот, когда понял, что друг не шутит, и на мгновение на его лице отразилась вся мировая скорбь. — Ну и удали ты эту фотографию, идиота кусок, и наляпай еще десяток других! Двести фунтов… Невероятно, — он прислонил ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь удержать рвущиеся наружу мысли. — Тебе хватит, чтобы наконец оплатить учебу и…

Мерлин покачал головой, даже не дослушав:  
— Нет. Я не собираюсь ничего удалять. Люди доверяют мне и моему независимому мнению. Они приходят за правдой. Это намного дороже двухсот фунтов. Если Пендрагону сложно это понять, я ему соболезную.

— Ответь ему, что подумаешь! — продолжил настаивать Ланселот и понял, что в его голосе зазвучали плаксивые ноты.

— Я отвечу, чтобы он катился к черту и перестал выставлять себя жалким идиотом.  
Этот парень просто запинывал свою благополучную жизнь в могилу, сам того не замечая.

Ланселот мученически закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал, потому что спорить с Мерлином — гиблое дело, независимо от того, о чем вообще идет речь. Если тот что-то решил, переубедить его не сможет никто.

Оставшийся час тянулся непозволительно долго и нудно. Мерлин торчал в телефоне, не обращая внимания на происходящее, и его пальцы быстро отправляли смешные смайлики в ответ на понравившиеся комментарии. Иногда он выписывал в тетрадь какие-то названия и имена, что-то обводя или подчеркивая, чтобы не забыть. Но Ланселот знал, что Мерлин вспомнит о пометках в лучшем случае через несколько дней, когда у него будет уже много новых, и, интересно, сколько хороших книг он упустил из-за этого? А сколько плохих?

Объемы поглощаемой Мерлином литературы были колоссальны, и в глубине души Ланселот понимал, что даже завидует этому парню. По-дружески, совсем немного. Когда у Мерлина не было денег на новые книги, он сутками пропадал в библиотеках, и он наверняка мог бы иметь отличную успеваемость, если бы не профессор Риман, монотонно читающий:  
— Таким образом, проводя параллели с Джеймсом Макферсоном, мы можем сделать вывод о… бла-бла-бла.  
Ланселот скривился, пытаясь подавить зевоту, и взглянул на часы.

— Семь минут. Собираемся? — он пихнул Мерлина локтем, и тот от неожиданности едва не слетел на пол.

Мерлин, потирая ушибленный бок, растеряно замотал головой, озираясь по сторонам.  
— Конечно, — он потянулся к стопке учебников и с досадой глянул вниз, на свою битком набитую сумку, понимая, что книжки придется тащить в руках. И зачем он вообще таскает с собой эту макулатуру?

— Зайдем за кофе? — неожиданно спросил Ланселот. — Сегодня пятница, наливают имбирный латте.

— Ты не любишь латте, — прищурился Мерлин и с сомнением заглянул другу в лицо после коротких раздумий.

— Я никогда такого не говорил, — Ланселот отмахнулся. — Просто обычно беру покрепче, чтобы наверняка.

— Как скажешь, — Мерлин хмыкнул и принялся выстраивать учебники в стопку по росту.

Это не было привычной хипстерской кофейней, которые так часто стали показывать в фильмах и новомодных сериалах. Здесь стояла лишь стойка для кофемашины и тарелок с самодельной выпечкой. Никаких мест для посетителей, если пришел — стой. Только пара барных стульев у окна, но там всегда стояли какие-то сумки и пакеты.  
А еще шумел крохотный телевизор, подвешенный под самым потолком, и играла музыка. Мерлин всегда знал название мелодии, независимо от того, какая играла. Может быть, ему здесь нравилось еще и поэтому. Джаз и блюз, мешаясь с бубнящим диктором новостного канала, с горьким запахом кофе и ароматом свежего печенья, создавал атмосферу неподдельного домашнего тепла. Тут было уютно и спокойно, и никогда не было много народа — больше пяти человек просто не помещалось.  
И, да, конечно, по пятницам тут наливали имбирный латте. Такой, какого нигде больше не попробуешь.  
Именно здесь Мерлин делал свои первые фотографии. Снимал любимые книги на фоне узорчатых обоев или выкладывал картинки из разноцветных пирожных. Он даже не помнил, как нашел это место. Все его самые гениальные открытия происходили случайно. Скорее всего, тогда он попал под дождь или снегопад, и ему нужно было где-то укрыться, поэтому он, не глядя, влетел в первую попавшуюся дверь.

Об этом месте мало кто знал. Из института все сразу бежали в другую сторону, в Старбакс в соседнем квартале или в Макдоналдс. И слава Всевышнему за это.

Обычные белые бумажные стаканы бариста разрисовывали специально для покупателей. И было в этом тоже что-то волшебное. Как будто ты не был одним из многих, а особенным и долгожданным покупателем.  
Смешные животные и герои фильмов гуляли по стаканам, заставляя Мерлина влюбляться в эту кофейню снова и снова. Хотя бы за стаканчики.

Один такой, с пучеглазой совой — Мерлин разглядел его еще в дверях — держала милая, улыбающаяся Гвен, отсчитывающая свободной рукой мелочь на прилавок.

Мерлин замахал распахнутой ладонью.  
— Не ожидал увидеть тебя тут, — он широко, искренне улыбнулся. — Обычно здесь пусто.

Гвен вздрогнула от неожиданности и едва не пролила только что купленный кофе. Она обернулась вполоборота и смущенно пожала плечами.  
— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — она взболтнула горячим стаканом, и Мерлин почувствовал острый запах имбиря. — Прихожу сюда за ним снова и снова.

— Понимаю. Этот латте может покорить даже каменное сердце! — горячо заверил ее Мерлин, и его щеки довольно порозовели, а улыбка стала еще шире, растянувшись от уха до уха. — Я тоже попался и ничуть не жалею. Можно один такой же, с двойным сахаром? — он повернулся к миниатюрной женщине за стойкой.  
Та в ответ сразу же застучала кофемашиной.

Ланселот топтался у входа, и Мерлин недоуменно посмотрел на него, взглядом подзывая ближе. Тот нахмурился и неуверенно мотнул головой.  
— А вам что, молодой человек? — спросила его женщина, отрывая взгляд от тонкой струйки кофе, и Мерлин заметил, как у друга смущенно порозовели уши.

— То же самое. И еще пирожное. Такое. Ну. Желтое, — Ленселот потерялся в собственных жестикуляциях и теперь глупо взмахивал руками.

Гвен рассмеялась, заглушая тихую мелодию, и лицо Ланселота внезапно стало ярко-красного цвета, сливаясь со стоящим в углу торшером.  
— Не обижайся, — проговорила она сквозь смех. — Я часто вижу тебя неподалеку после занятий. Рада, что мы наконец-то пересеклись.

Мерлин замер на мгновение и, высоко вскинув брови, насмешливо уставился на друга и усмехнулся.  
— Латте, значит? — проговорил он одними губами, и Ланселот просто пожал плечами.

— Засохни, — так же беззвучно ответил он и протянул все еще посмеивающейся Гвен желтое пирожное с крупной ягодой сверху. — Угощайся. Уверен, тебе понравится.

«Уверен он, как же, — подумал Мерлин, стараясь не расхохотаться. — Готов поставить на то, что он неделями шатался кругами, чтобы узнать, какие ей нравятся больше».

— Ваш кофе, господа, — женщина поставила на стойку два дымящихся стакана и, потеряв всякий интерес к посетителям, повернулась к телевизору.

Гвен пересказывала Ланселоту статью о современной интерпретации «Божественной комедии», появившуюся после выхода «Инферно» на экраны кинотеатров, и Мерлин, поняв, что уже читал ее, отошел к стене, почувствовав себя лишним. Он подумал вытащить телефон и исподтишка сфотографировать болтающую парочку, однако все его внимание приковал к себе телевизионный экран, с которого доносились последние новости культуры и светила фотография Пендрагона, улыбающегося во все свои белоснежные тридцать два зуба.

— И напоследок самое интересное, — прочитал с листа ведущий. — По неподтвержденным данным стало известно, что новая книга Артура Пендрагона, уже долгое время держащегося на верхних строчках рейтингов, была названа в честь до сих пор никому не известного инстаграм-блогера, написавшего достаточно дерзкие отзывы о прошлых работах автора. Сам Пендрагон слухи не опровергает, однако никаких подтверждений им также нет… — ведущий помчался дальше, перескочив на следующие интересующие всех сплетни, но его слова превратились в едва различимый, сливающийся поток.

Мерлин почувствовал, как ноги стали ватными, как медленно поехала вниз нижняя челюсть, и как отвлекшийся от девушки Ланселот буравил его профиль глазами.

##### ***

Гвейн курил в распахнутое окно. Моргана кривилась и взмахивала ладонями перед лицом, стараясь отогнать дым и неприятный запах. Мрачный Артур сидел в кресле за стеклянным столом и слепо мешал чайной ложкой давно остывший эспрессо, и девушка, мельтешащая у него перед глазами, с каждым мгновением нервировала его все больше и больше.

— Сядь ты, наконец! — морщась, сказал он, и Моргана сердито сверкнула глазами.

— Не указывай, что мне делать, — огрызнулась она и все равно опустилась на соседнее кресло. — И вообще, что ты молчишь?

— А что мне сказать? — воскликнул Артур, взмахивая руками и опрокидывая чашку, к которой так и не притронулся. Кофе растекся по столу, пропитав чистую манжету новой рубашки. — Ну прекрасно!  
Пендрагон брезгливо скривился, глядя на испорченный рукав.

— А нельзя представить все, как коммерческий ход? — из угла комнаты послышался хриплый голос, и на Гвейна тут же уставилось две пары глаз. — Пусть сплетни погуляют еще немного. А потом Артур даст интервью на ВВС и скажет, что все это было запланированной акцией. У вас же за несколько дней раскупились все задержки. Все отлично. Шумиха делает свое дело.

Моргана закатила глаза.  
— Не считая того, что Артура полощет желтая пресса, и каждый журналист в этом городе пытается сделать на нем свою паршивую карьеру! А ты, придурок? — она уставилась на брата. — Не мог назвать свою книжонку «Ястреб» или «Сокол»? Прилип к этому Мерлину, как жвачка к волосам! Я и так торможу даты старта, как могу, но…

— Откуда я вообще мог знать?.. — негодующе встрял Артур. Можно подумать, он специально провернул такую авантюру, решив привнести в свою спокойную — хоть и без заоблачных продаж, — но все же четко распланированную жизнь новые краски!.. Да то, как журналисты беспрестанно обмусоливали эту тему, уже успело ему набить оскомину.

— Так это разве не ты сутками напролет сидишь в своем телефоне и переписываешься с фанатами до мозолей на пальцах? — Моргана скептически выгнула бровь. — Давай, расскажи мне, что это не ты.

Артур открыл уже было рот, чтобы возразить, но его сердито перебил Гвейн, которого сложившаяся ситуация радовала ничуть не больше остальных:  
— Хватит! Как кошка с собакой. Взрослые люди, возьмите себя в руки и не давайте мне оснований считать, что я один тут пытаюсь хоть что-то сделать.

Повисла звенящая тишина. Артур пытался отжать рукав от вонючего, ледяного кофе, а подскочившая с места Моргана уткнулась в стеллажные полки у стены.  
И всё это было до абсурда глупо. Артур был готов сделать это эпиграфом к следующему роману, — бред, вышедший из-под контроля. Он две недели сидел, как на пороховой бочке, пока та не взорвалась накануне вечером, когда уже известный ему Мерлин опять выложил в свой профиль его фото с каким-то идиотским, вывернутым наизнанку умозаключением, — большая половина читателей Артура любит его только за громкую фамилию и миловидную внешность.

— Этот парень открыто выставляет меня дураком, но теперь за ним следят еще и все местные медиа!

— А я-то в чем виновата? — Моргана повернула голову и смерила Артура взглядом. Лицо ее было каменным, и эмоции не пробивались наружу. — Что мне нужно было сделать? Выступить от лица издательства? Сказать, что все это время ты лишь представлял наш бренд? Так ты постоянно твердишь, что добился всего сам, без помощи отца!

Гвейн на мгновение прикрыл ладонью глаза. Ему вдруг показалось, что он присутствовал здесь лишь для того, чтобы в нужный момент предотвратить случайное убийство.

— Этажом ниже у тебя сидит целый отдел по, мать его, безопасности! — продолжал чеканить Артур, брызжа слюной. — Ты в самый первый день могла собственноручно удалить все ненужные фотографии.

— И что тогда? Что? Ну? — Моргана не была намерена уступать. Никто из них не был. Черт бы побрал этих Пендрагонов и их отвратительный характер. — А если бы это всплыло наружу? Твоя репутация превратилась бы в пыль! И репутация Утера тоже. Поэтому, я очень тебя прошу. Успокойся и начни оценивать ситуацию здраво, а не как маленький, обиженный ребенок.

— Я не ребенок, — мрачно ответил Артур, и Гвейн обреченно вздохнул.

Комната была залита тусклым солнечным светом, Артур болезненно морщился, глядя на улицу. Где-то там, внизу, у натертых стеклянных дверей его ждала толпа голодных журналистов, желающих сожрать его с потрохами.  
Его редактор уже перестал звонить по поводу следующей рукописи. Потому что никакой рукописи не было. Артур даже не приступал к следующей книге, в его голове творился такой хаос, что выловить оттуда зачатки новых идей было невозможно. Хотя, может быть, уже и редактора никакого не было. Моргана много раз грозилась уволить его, что, скорее всего, сделала это при первой же возможности.

— Все равно фотографии надо убирать, — Артур растер гудящие виски и запрокинул назад голову, устало прикрывая глаза. — Пока они есть, шумиха не утихнет. Только этот парень не хочет. Он уже трижды послал меня. Даже отказался от денег. Не знаю, что ему вообще нужно…

— Сейчас он в центре внимания. Уверена, его активность выросла вместе с нашими продажами. Это же шикарный бесплатный пиар.

Моргана крутила в руках отчеты статистиков за прошедший месяц. Артур даже со своего места видел, как напечатанные на бумаге жирные точки соединяются едва ли не прямой линией. Сейчас же всё выглядело так, как будто трехлетний ребенок рисовал в альбоме горы. Вверх-вниз. Вверх. И снова вниз, заставляя Моргану раз за разом обвинять брата в появляющейся седине.

— А ты не пробовал встретиться с ним лично? — неуверенно протянул Гвейн. — Может быть, он не такой говнюк, каким кажется.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — Артур невесело хохотнул, не открывая глаз. — Все, что я знаю о нем — то, что он высокий, худой и темноволосый. А писать ему еще бессмысленнее, чем искать на улицах. Ты же видел нашу с ним переписку. Привет, Мерлин. Привет, Артур, все еще катись отсюда.

Гвейн пожал плечами:  
— Не пойми меня неправильно, но я поступал бы точно так же, если бы парень с золотой ложкой в заднице неделю подряд настаивал на том, чтобы я удалял свои работы, а потом начал этим же спамить, — он смерил Артура осуждающим взглядом. — Слушай, давай посмотрим правде в глаза. Этот Мерлин не единственный, кто ведет себя, как полный мудак. И, на самом деле, его тоже можно понять. Он просто озвучивает свое мнение. И он не виноват, что вокруг него случился весь этот балаган. Тут скорее косяк ваших пиарщиков, или кто вообще занимается этим дерьмом? Моргана, ну, скажи ему.

Артур поднялся и посмотрел на друга так, как будто видел впервые: с плохо скрытым сомнением и недоверием, а потом повернулся к на удивление тихой сестре.

— Ты можешь быть не согласен, но он прав, — произнесла она немного погодя. — Не то чтобы я в восторге от этой идеи. Но других у нас нет. Ты должен договориться с ним. У тебя нет ответственных за это лиц, и вклинивать сейчас их глупо. Неизвестно, к чему это может привести. Никто не знает, что это за парень и как на него выйти, если вдруг он решит прервать все контакты. И издательство тоже не несет за тебя ответственность, ты сам долго этого добивался, — она усмехнулась.

— Но он даже не будет меня слушать, — попытался возразить Артур, но Моргана лишь фыркнула.

— Будь моя воля, я бы тоже тебя не слушала.

— И что мне написать ему? Привет, я тут подумал, почему бы нам не сходить пообедать?

— Напиши ему все, как есть, — подсказал Гвейн, пододвигая к другу сотовый телефон, до этого лежащий в центре стола, чудом избежавший купания в кофейном озере. — Что всё вышло из-под контроля. Что из-за вашего недопонимания вы оба оказались в очень некрасивой ситуации, выбраться из которой можно только совместными усилиями.

— И почему я так редко слышу от тебя дельные вещи? — бормотал Артур, набирая пароль для разблокировки.

— Потому что обычно от меня это не требуется, — Гвейн вытащил из нагрудного кармана очередную сигарету, и Моргана включила вентилятор еще до того, как вспыхнула зажигалка.

Мерлин ответил примерно в половину одиннадцатого вечера, тогда же, когда выложил в профиль новое фото с песочной яблочной тарталеткой. И нет, конечно же Артур не был подписан на него, просто включил уведомления на всякий случай, если вдруг этот засранец опять решит написать про него какую-нибудь туфту.  
За последние дни он успел вдоль и поперек изучить этот зеленый профиль и прочитать всё, что там было, начиная стихами о космических цветах и заканчивая семейными рецептами тефтелей. Устав по вечерам бессмысленно пялиться в широкую плазму и играть в шутеры с друзьями по сети, Артур даже прочитал одну из рекомендованных Мерлином книг, и, признаться, это было очень неплохо.  
И, ладно, может быть, иногда, просматривая некоторые фотографии, Артур ловил себя на мысли, что восхищается этим парнем, потому что это было красиво. Мерлин, кем бы он ни был, смог подняться с нуля, в то время как сам Артур, сколько бы раз ни повторял, что все его успехи достигнуты только им самим, этим похвастаться не мог. Как бы он ни старался, его всегда преследовало громкое имя Утера Пендрагона: в школе — упавшая с неба должность главы литературного кружка и звание капитана футбольной команды, в институте — вечные поблажки профессоров и постоянные предложения о работе. А Мерлин действительно был интересным, харизматичным, притягивающим людей. Его было интересно читать и смотреть. И, немного остынув, Артур понял, что злиться на этого парня из-за той первой, дурацкой статьи бессмысленно — все было написано правильно, хотя и обидно. Артур даже достал из ящика свою старую рукопись, желая найти те самые непростительные огрехи, о которых писал Мерлин, и теперь она грудой валялась у подножия кровати, ожидая своего часа.  
Зато злиться можно было за многое другое — за упрямство, за наглость, беспардонность и за вторую попытку представить Артура полным профаном.

_«Согласен._  
Кажется, твой график гораздо плотнее моего. Но, если ты не против, предлагаю встретиться послезавтра, в пятницу. Я свободен после часа, более конкретное время выбирай сам.  
Адрес пришлю позже» 

Артур довольно ухмыльнулся, возвращая утерянную на мгновение веру в себя. Возможно, Гвейн был прав, и Мерлин не такой уж и отбитый человек. Не сказать, что Артур был уверен в таком ответе с самого начала. Нет. Он до последнего думал, что сейчас его опять отправят в лошадиную задницу или окончательно сочтут за кретина — давно ли вошло в моду приглашать на встречи агрессивных блогеров?  
Однако все получилось. Удивительно. Даже без особых пререканий.

На пике боевого духа он настрочил в ответ свои привычные требования с привязанными ссылками на ненужные фотографии… а потом стер. Потому что это всё уже было, и Мерлин всегда реагировал одинаково — ерепенился и прекращал диалог. Спугнуть его в этот раз было нельзя.

Поэтому Артур, ухмыляясь, отправил в чат смайлик улыбающейся какашки и приписал: _«Это ты»_. Боже, как будто ему пятнадцать. А затем быстро давил: _«Все в силе, жду адрес»_.  
Мерлин прислал ответ незамедлительно. _«Спасибо за селфи»_ , — прочитал Артур и невольно хмыкнул, несмотря на то, что в груди всколыхнулось уязвленное самолюбие, потому что — может быть — это было смешно.

##### ***

Мерлин носился по крохотной комнатушке, собирая отовсюду разбросанные, мятые листы, сразу же сажая их под скрепку. Десятый, десятый… тринадцатый. Где еще два? После того, как мама приезжала к нему на выходных и устраивала генеральную уборку, ничего нельзя было найти.  
Может быть, эти? Нет, это черновик сочинения по раннему творчеству Бёрнса и реферат по восточной поэзии. Отыскать нужные бумаги было бы значительно проще, не реши он, что они больше никогда ему не пригодятся, и не засунь подальше, чтобы те не мозолили глаза.

— Ты правда намерен с ним встретиться? — донесся из кухни голос Ланселота, и сразу же — звон стекла и стук керамической посуды. — Ох, черт!

Мерлин вздрогнул и хмуро повернул голову.  
— Не говори мне, что ты разбил последнюю чашку.

В ответ раздались неразборчивые бормотания, мешающиеся с тихими ругательствами на все и вся.  
— Нет. Просто откололся кусок от этой тупой миски. Я давно тебе говорил, что она ужасна… И не переводи тему! — произнес Ланселот уже более живо.

Мерлин поджал губы и нервно пересчитал листы бумаги у себя в руках.  
— Я покажу ему свои ремарки.

— И что? Думаешь, он сразу раскается в твоей глупости и даст обещание больше никогда не публиковаться? — Ленселот фыркнул, и его лохматая макушка показалась из-за угла. — Не будь наивным болваном. Это его работа — штамповать что придется и делать на этом бабки. И он решил встретиться с тобой только для того, чтобы убрать с дороги.

— Ты убиваешь мою веру в человечество. И в современную литературу. Ну где же они? — Мерлин завертелся на месте, в сотый раз обводя комнату рассеянным взглядом. — Ты не видел оставшиеся страницы?

Ланселот коротко покачал головой — то ли отвечая на вопрос, то ли больше не зная, как реагировать на глупость друга.  
— Я бы начинал искать с мусорки, — едко сказал он. — Но ты можешь посмотреть за шкафом.

— Очень смешно, — недовольно заворчал Мерлин и сунулся в пыльную щель между платяным шкафом и стеной. — Мне осталось меньше полутора часов, а ты всё шутки шутишь… Ура! — он победно вскинул долгожданную находку над головой. Все на месте. — Интересно, как они вообще там оказались?

Ланселот едва удержался от саркастичного смешка. Для него всегда оставалось загадкой, как вообще можно было найти что-нибудь в этой квартире. После того, как Мерлин поселился тут, она стала напоминать жилище человека, всю жизнь страдающего от патологического накопительства. Но Мерлин просто никогда ничего не выкидывал. Визитки, карточки полароида, сваленные на подоконник сухие цветы и разноцветные камушки из каждого путешествия, разбросанные книги, носки, тетради, потертые джински, съехавшие с забитых полок на пол футболки и рубашки… За время долгой дружбы с Мерлином и частых чаепитий по выходным Ланселот давно уже привык видеть этот бедлам. И ему было хорошо известно, что Мерлин никогда не придавал особого значения тому, куда убирал вещи. Он мог положить домашние задания в холодильник рядом с яблоками и апельсиновым соком, а бутылку шампуня — на рабочий стол. Поэтому не было бы ничего удивительно, если бы Ланселот сказал, что нужные Мерлину бумажки валяются где-нибудь среди зубных щеток, и угадал.

Мерлин собирался суетно и долго, толкал в сумку все подряд и постоянно теребил волосы.  
— Как я выгляжу? — наконец спросил он уже в дверях, одергивая подол мятой рубашки.

— Так, как будто совершаешь самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, — привалившийся к косяку Ланселот глянул на него исподлобья. А потом он поморщился и добавил: — Какая к черту разница, как ты выглядишь?

— Я просто не хочу показаться на его фоне деревенским дурачком, — Мерлин еще раз осмотрел себя с ног до головы. — Может, надеть пиджак?

— Он все равно будет стараться выставить тебя полным кретином, и ему будет абсолютно плевать, как и в чем ты придешь. Главное не давай ему в руки свой телефон и не напивайся, если вдруг он предложит.

— Хорошо, матушка, — бросил через плечо Мерлин, выбегая на улицу.

Времени оставалось совсем мало, и Мерлин сразу же бросился к спуску в метро, а потом — к нужной платформе. Назначив местом встречи любимую кофейню, он совсем не подумал о том, что добраться до нее в вечернее время будет гораздо сложнее. С утра прямо от его дома до института каждые полчаса ездил трамвай. Теперь же Мерлину приходилось на ходу придумывать план маршрута.

 _«Как я тебя узнаю?»_  — появилось в чате, когда Мерлин трясся в вагоне поезда на полдороге.

Мерлин был близок к тому, чтобы хлопнуть себя по лбу. Конечно. Пендрагон ни разу его не видел. Мерлин принципиально не показывал своего лица в инстагреме, считая, что это лишнее. На это повлиял и его большой нос, и огромные уши, за которые его часто таскали в школе и которых он ужасно стеснялся, но главным аргументом всегда было — это неважно. Если люди готовы любить его за то, что он делает, им будет абсолютно все равно, как он выглядит.  
Со временем он начал встречаться с самыми ярыми поклонниками, переписываться с ними, отсылая свои глупые снимки, но не более. Кроме них о том, как выглядит человек, прячущийся за фотографиями книг, еды и природы знал лишь Ланселот и еще несколько близких приятелей Мерлина, с которыми он общался еще задолго до того, как познакомился с интернетом.

Пытаясь ответить хоть что-то вразумительное, Мерлин понял, что выглядит совершенно неприметно. Обычные джинсы, обычная клетчатая рубашка и сумка через плечо. Да каждый второй парень в Лондоне одевался точно так же.

 _«Я сам тебя узнаю»_ , — написал он и, самодовольно улыбнувшись, скинул уже мелькавшую в их диалоге какашку.

В итоге Мерлин опоздал почти на пятнадцать минут. За то время, что он добирался, успело стемнеть, и включились фонари.  
Опоздания, как стиль жизни — когда-то давно в шутку написал Мерлин в блог и, видимо, накаркал. Потому что ему не помнилось, чтобы раньше он так стабильно везде приходил невовремя.

Пендрагона он заметил сразу. Его силуэт одиноко вырисовывался на фоне длинной аллеи, расположенной через дорогу, и у Мерлина не возникло ни малейших сомнений в том, что это он. Никаких других людей поблизости не было.  
На Артуре висела серая мешковатая толстовка, капюшон которой был максимально опущен на лицо. Вдоль торса тянулась нитка наушников, прячущаяся в кармане.

— Извини, — Мерлин коротко постучал того по плечу.

На него уставилось хмурое молодое лицо, и хриплый от долгого молчания голос, который раньше был знаком только благодаря телевизору, недоверчиво произнес:  
— Что-то хотел?

Мерлин стушевался, не зная, что следует ответить на это. А что вообще говорят в таких случаях?

Молчание затягивалось. Артур казался раздраженным, и уголок его губ едва заметно подергивался.  
Царила какая-то дикая неловкость, хотя пока все шло именно так, как и должно было. Кроме одного — Мерлин понятия не имел, как разговаривать с людьми, ежедневно снимающимися для кучи журналов и национальных каналов. Это заставляло чувствовать себя неуютно, даже учитывая то, что у самого Мерлина аудиторию тоже можно было считать немаленькой.

— Мы договаривались о встрече, — решился-таки он, и на его глазах человек, стоящий перед ним, преобразился. Разгладился лоб, и осанка стала ровнее — схлынуло напряжение.

— Так вот как ты выглядишь, — подметил Пендрагон, крепко пожимая Мерлину руку и критично меряя его взглядом. — Мне казалось, ты выше.

— А мне казалось, ты не такой придурок, — весело парировал тот, и, выдержав театральную паузу, добавил: — Хотя нет, именно так я и думал. Приятно осознавать, что хоть кто-то еще оправдывает ожидания.

Артут криво улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, что пришел. Не скажу, что я очень рад этой встрече, но…

— Стоп. Прежде чем ты начнешь осыпать меня оскорблениями, я бы хотел купить латте, — прервал его Мерлин и обеими руками указал на светящиеся окна кофейни. — Я проехал для этого полгорода. Не думай, что все это было ради тебя. Не-а, — он мотнул головой. — Сначала латте. И я бы посоветовал тебе тоже угоститься. Не знаю, чем кормят вас там, на верхах рейтингов, но, готов поспорить, ничего такого ты там не найдешь.

— Ты делаешь все это ради кофе? — неуверенно посмеиваясь переспросил Пендрагон, видимо думая, что это шутка.

— Не просто кофе. Сегодня пятница, и это горячий имбирный латте. С двойным сахаром.

— Имбирный латте? — уже серьезнее произнес Артур.

— Да.

— Понимаю.

Но Мерлин чувствовал, что тот ничего ни черта не понял. Невозможно понять, что такое имбирный латте, приготовленный в этом месте, не попробовав его. Ради этого напитка люди могли бы вести кровопролитные войны и разрушать государства. Ну или хотя бы полюбить пятницы, что тоже было очень непросто.

Нельзя было точно утверждать, прислушался ли Пендрагон к Мерлину или просто был сражен тяжелым, пряным запахом, пронизывающим крохотное помещение, но выходя обратно на улицу через несколько минут, он тоже держал в руках горячий стакан с нарисованной глупой оленьей мордой. На холодном вечернем воздухе ароматный пар струился вверх белесой волной, все ближе и ближе притягивая к себе нос Артура.

В нескольких улицах отсюда располагался институт, а ниже, если идти по пешеходной брусчатой дорожке, можно было найти Темзу, со стороны которой уже подтягивался ранний туман. Мерлин ориентировался тут даже с закрытыми глазами. Он мог с легкостью сказать, как выйти к ближайшему телефонному автомату или как быстрее всего попасть в библиотеку. В аллее напротив был уже закрывшийся газетный киоск, и летом рядом с ним продавали ванильное мороженое и сладкую вату, поэтому везде шныряли маленькие дети. Декан его факультета всегда оставлял машину здесь, за углом красного дома со шпилем на крыше, а потом шел пешком, высматривая опаздывающих на занятия студентов. Мерлин часто попадался.  
А вот Артур тут явно терялся. Быстро крутил головой, пытаясь понять, откуда пришел, и надеясь вспомнить, где оставил машину. Он бросил ее в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы, чтобы она не привлекала к нему лишнего внимания, и теперь щурился, рассматривая темную дорогу. Свет уличных фонарей уходил вдаль, прорезая себе путь холодными полосами. В редких окнах можно было заметить свет, и эти хаотично разбросанные вдоль улицы огоньки создавали замысловатые орнаменты. Эта часть города казалась Пендрагону огромной декорацией. Все было словно ненастоящее. Медленное. Будто бы из проигрышей романтических фильмом девяностых годов.

— Непривычно? — спросил Мерлин, покосившись в его сторону.

— Что? Нет. Просто никогда тут не был. Пока добирался, навигатор дважды потерялся. Но это даже хорошо. Мало народа. Очень тихий район. Как ты его нашел?

— Я учусь тут, — Мерлин просто пожал плечами.

— И нравится?

— Да, интересно, — легко протянул он и громко отхлебнул острую молочную пену, шапкой лежащей на его стакане, а потом долго затянулся свежим осенним воздухом.

— Мне тоже раньше нравилось. Ты куришь? — неожиданно спросил Пендрагон, и Мерлин недоуменно повел бровями.

 — Что? Нет конечно, — он хмыкнул. — Слушай, ежу понятно, что разговор не склеится. Не нужно делать вид, что мы друзья или что-то вроде того. Я бы никогда не стал дружить с таким ослом. А то, что я посоветовал тебе кофе, ничего не значит. Расслабься.

— Отлично, — Артур сделал первый неуверенный глоток, и, Господь всемогущий, как это было вкусно. — Раз ты настаиваешь, не буду больше тянуть. Я две недели тщетно просил убрать из твоего блога все посты обо мне. Но такое ощущение, что для тебя на паре этих фотографий свет сошелся клином.

Мерлин хмыкнул.

— Моя новая книга уже проанонсированна. Она давно должна была выйти в продажу, но я просто не могу дать на это добро. Понимаешь? Ее никак не должны ассоциировать с тобой. Никак. Но этого не будет, пока…

— Пока на обложке написано мое имя, — встрял Мерлин.

— Пока в твоем инстаграме висит мое лицо и рецензия на предыдущую работу. Пропадет это, и всем сразу плевать, — сухо говорил Пендрагон, прикладываясь к быстро пустеющему стакану, как будто не заметил, что его прервали. — Для тебя это просто игра. Личный дневник, папка с картинками, не знаю, как ты это называешь. А у меня на кону горящие тиражи и разочарованные люди. Я готов заплатить. Но ты не хочешь денег. Не хочешь сотрудничать. И видишь, вот, я здесь, сам, — он отсалютовал Мерлину латте. — Так чего же ты хочешь, Мерлин? И каким бы упрямым ты не был, я прекрасно знаю, что все покупается. И все продается.

Тот задумчиво молчал и всматривался в сосредоточенное лицо Артура. Чего он хотел? Ничего. У него было все, что ему было нужно: друзья, место в институте и фотоаппарат. Дело, которым ему было нравилось заниматься и множество вещей, которые интересно было узнавать. У него было даже свободное время для чтения, — непозволительная роскошь на последнем курсе.

— Не знаю, — Мерлин честно пожал плечами. — Я делаю это только для того, чтобы люди здраво смотрели на вещи.

— Бред, — отрезал Артур.

— Нет. Не знаю, как там в твоем крутом, навороченном мире, но в моем есть вещи, которые все еще ценятся дороже денег.

На противоположной стороне улицы показалась группа шумных, смеющихся подростков, и Пендрагон, развернувшись к ним спиной, поправил приподнявшийся капюшон, натянув его обратно по самый нос. Мерлин спрятал смешок, делая большой глоток и якобы почесывая гладко выбритый подбородок.

— Мои подписчики хотят видеть реальное мнение об интересующих их книгах. И я его даю, — продолжил он, когда Пендрагон вновь был готов его слушать. — И не моя вина, что твоя писанина — второсортное фуфло. То, что твой отец понатыкал в твою задницу красивых перьев, не сделало тебя павлином, и, может быть я сейчас тебя удивлю, но для того, чтобы чего-то добиться нужно работать. А не переписывать дорожные книжки на новый лад, козыряя фамилией и смазливым лицом. Иначе, когда волна ажиотажа схлынет, среди твоих читателей останутся только малолетние школьницы и женщины за сорок. Ты спросил, чего я хочу? Так вот, я хочу, чтобы в книжных продавались достойные вещи, и чтобы люди, читая, получали что-то кроме порции напечатанных букв. И я готов повторить еще раз. Нет, мои посты останутся на месте! И все, что я написал о тебе, будет висеть до тех пор, пока я не перестану считать это правдой.

Артур холодно хохотнул.  
— Слушай, Мерлин, похоже, ты всерьез решил, что твое мнение играет какую-то роль. Так почему же я ни разу не видел твое имя в числе критиков? Или, может быть, ты заслуженный редактор? Нет! Согласен, у тебя есть кучка последователей, и, может быть, ты какая-то новая шишка на просторах интернета. Но наша реальность отличается от всего этого. Здесь ты — никто. Так что позволь всем делать свою работу. Меня учили писать с детства. Уверен, я что-то да понимаю в этом.

— А как долго тебя учили быть идиотом? — осведомился Мерлин.

Пендрагон покрылся злым румянцем, и по его щекам загуляли желваки. Пытаясь успокоиться, он вылил в рот остатки остывшего кофе и, давая себе передышку, отвернулся от наглого собеседника и ловко забросил пустой стаканчик в урну.

— В тебе есть что-то, — нехотя сказал Артур. — Какая-то… Не знаю.

Губы Мерлина невольно растянулись от этой неожиданной похвалы.

— Не улыбайся. Да, ты талантлив. И говоришь дельные вещи. Я читал. Но сейчас ты просто целенаправленно портишь мне жизнь, прекрасно это понимая. А это уже скотство. Хотя я и сам не святой. Я понимаю, что не нравлюсь тебе, и я не смогу переубедить тебя, но…

— Почему же? Напиши что-нибудь достойное. И я возьму свои слова обратно.

— Да? И что мне для этого сделать? — Артур с издевкой смерил взглядом Мерлина, тоже допившего свой латте и теперь перебирающего стакан между тонких пальцев. — Податься в отшельники или уйти в монахи, ожидая, пока на меня снизойдет божественное озарение? Десятки типографий сидят, держа пальцы над красной кнопкой, чтобы пустить книгу в печать.

— Не вижу в этом проблем. Тебе нужно просто немного больше уделять внимания качеству письма, — сказал Мерлин. — Когда ты только начинал и не так сильно зацикливался на «персональных» сюжетах, твои тексты были куда приятнее.

— Ну и как ты себе это представляешь?

— Хотя бы вот так, — Мерлин вытащил из сумки аккуратно сцепленные друг с другом бумажки и протянул удивленному Пендрагону. Наконец-то ему представилась возможность продемонстрировать свою работу.

— Твои замечания? — тот мельком пробежался глазами по знакомому, раскрашенному канцелярскими выделителями тексту. Кусок был взят где-то из середины книги, и описанные в нем события вспоминались Артуру с трудом. — Я посмотрю, — честно сказал он.

Не то чтобы Артуру очень хотелось вникать, в каких местах этот наглый четверокурсник решил, что он умнее его, но начитавшись в опостылевшем инстаграм-профиле об этой самой «новой» версии своей книги, он разбудил внутри себя неподдельный интерес. Неужели и правда смог сделать лучше, спрашивал себя Пендрагон, снова и снова перечитывая слова Мерлина относительно этой работы, и никогда не находил ответа. А что, если да, смог? Значило ли бы это, что Артур — плохой писатель? Или нет? Значило ли бы это что-то вообще и играло ли бы хоть какую-нибудь роль?

— Посмотри, — кивнул Мерлин. — И напиши мне. Я могу оставить тебе почту, если так будет удобнее.

— Обойдусь, — отмахнулся от него Пендрагон.

Стаканчик, который Мерлин так старательно крутил в руках, стукнулся о землю и покатился Артуру под ноги. Тот остановил его носком кроссовка, и не удержался и саркастично посмотрел на Мерлина, как будто хотел спросить, черт, парень, ты серьезно? Мерлин недовольно передернул плечами.

— На этом все? — поинтересовался он и мельком глянул на время на экране телефона. Они стояли тут уже почти пятнадцать минут. — Мы закончили?

— Конечно нет! — Пендрагон фыркнул. — Мы же еще ничего не решили.

— А мне кажется, мы закончили.

Артур уставился на Мерлина долгим, испытывающим взглядом.  
— Вообще-то тут я решаю, когда мы закончим.

— Да? — ухмыльнулся Мерлин и поправил смявшийся ворот рубашки. — А мне казалось, я пришел сюда просто выпить кофе. Так что если тебе что-то не нравится, попробуй остановить меня, — он одарил Артура белозубой улыбкой.  
Он демонстративно развернулся к Пендрагону спиной, и тот негодующе уставился ему в вихрастый затылок. Да что этот парень себя позволяет? Давно ли пятнадцать тысяч подписчиков стали так высоко забрасывать человеческое самомнение?

— Тебе это просто нравится — издеваться надо мной, и смотреть, что из этого получается! — воскликнул Пендрагон. — Придурок!

— А ты — осел венценосный, — не задумываясь, парировал Мерлин и помахал на прощание рукой. — С радостью встречусь с тобой еще раз. Или нет, — он двинулся в сторону круглого знака метро. — Всего хорошего, Артур.

Артур провожал его удаляющуюся фигуру растерянным взглядом, не в силах даже разозлиться. Его брови то и дело удивленно подергивались, а пальцы сминали листы бумаги. Его надежды рушились на глазах, и черт бы побрал этого парня! Да если бы он мог, он бы уже десять раз переименовал свою паршивую книжонку или написал другую, не ожидай ее миллионная аудитория. Жизнь Артура стремительно погружалась в зад, и ему ничего не оставалось, как послушно за ней следовать.

Гвейн механически поинтересовался, как все прошло, когда Артур позвонил ему из машины. Рассказывать было нечего. Нужно опять выжимать тормоза, опять тянуть время… В старшей школе Артур хотел стать врачом, учителя даже говорили, у него были неплохие задатки. Стал бы, и сейчас сидел бы ровно, не дергаясь и не оглядываясь на улицах, не слушал бы крики Морганы и уж точно не позорил бы отца. Как все было бы просто. Спасать людей Артуру нравилось бы не меньше, чем писать о том, как они прыгают по глухим средневековым лесам, размахивая мечами.

По дороге домой он успел собрать все светофоры и зашел домой совершенно вымотанным и уставшим. С порога в ноздри ему ударил пустой запах ледяной чистоты, выдраенных полов и протертых от пыли полок. Прямо напротив висела ярко мигающая табличка с надписью: «Добро пожаловать».  
В квартире царил полумрак, из главной комнаты просачивался тусклый свет спот, шумел вентилятор и доносились звуки ломающейся мебели и бьющейся посуды. Видимо, Артур опять забыл выключить телевизор — за ним водился такой грешок.  
В холодильнике его дожидался контейнер с ужином из службы доставки, который Артур, не глядя, засунул в микроволновку. Он всегда так делал. Каждое утро и вечер — пообедать дома удавалось редко. Сам Артур не готовил и делать этого не умел, хотя домашняя стрепня ему всегда нравилась. Установленной во время ремонта плитой он не воспользовался ни разу за четыре года, даже не знал, как она включается.  
Все ящики на кухне были пустыми, нетронутыми. Только у раковины стояли два перевернутых фужера, тарелка и чашка, с воткнутыми в нее ножами. Больше ему ничего не было нужно. Из всей обставленной когда-то давно квартиры Артуру нужен был только ноутбук, шкаф, новенький телевизор с игровой приставкой и кровать. Хотя даже кровать порой оставалась нетронутой — Артур мог не вернуться на ночь или уснуть прямо на диване. Все свое время здесь он проводил за клавиатурой. Он мог прекратить писать и понять, что прошло уже несколько дней.

Не раздеваясь, Артур упал на кучу подушек, разбросанных по темному покрывалу, и, ловко устраивая полиэтиленовый контейнер на груди, пролистал последнюю почту.  
Какой-то спам, сразу отправившийся в корзину, рекламные агентства, списки заказов, уведомления из разных социальных сетей. Моргана. Два негодующих письма из типографии.

Ужин был пресным. Наверняка Моргана опять разговаривала с доставщиками, и незаметно в его рационе снизили калории. Она постоянно твердила, что, поедая все подряд, Артур пухнет и перестает смотреться в камере. Как же ему было на это плевать. После недели, прожитой на овощах и вареной рыбе, за время которой Артур едва не возненавидел всё живое, диеты казались ему игрищами Сатаны.

В голове Артура роились мысли. Мерлин произвел на него впечатление, пока только было непонятно — хорошее или плохое. Мерлин просто забивал всю его голову своими насмешками и упрямым взглядом серых глаз. А от толстовки теперь пахло имбирем и кофе.  
Единственное, в чем Пендрагон теперь был уверен — ему не удастся проломить этого парня под себя. Тот прятал за своей широкой улыбкой такие гигантские идеи, что скорее бы мир пошатнулся, чем Мерлин согласился бы бесследно исчезнуть и убрать свое «железное» слово.

Часы давно показывали за полночь, от яркого монитора у Артура заслезились глаза, и он решил, что пора уже ложиться. Он отложил компьютер на прикроватную тумбочку и начал стягивать с себя толстовку, когда из широкого кармана, шурша, выпали смятые листы, про которые Артур уже успел забыть.  
Подкатывающий сон как рукой сняло.  
В груди на мгновение полыхнула злоба — упрямый выскочка водил его за нос. И из-за этого нелепого недоразумения — настоящей катастрофы — «Мерлин» уже месяц лежал пудовым мертвым грузом на спине издательства.

— Раз он так настаивает… — пробурчал Артур.  
И, включив настенный светильник и раскинувшись поперек кровати, он начал разбивать мелкие закорючки, написанные прямо поверх напечатанных слов.  
Почерк у Мерлина был, мягко говоря, ужасный.  


##### ***

— Ну, наконец-то ты окончательно спятил! — воскликнула Моргана, и пробегавшая мимо по коридору испуганная секретарша выронила папку с документами.

Артур скалой возвышался над сестринской хрупкой фигурой, тряся в руке принесенной с собой измызганной бумагой.

— Ты отменишь тиражи только через мой труп!

— Прекрасно! — Артур грохнул по столу тяжелой ладонью. — Одной проблемой меньше. Приду на твои похороны.

Они кричали друг на друга уже битые полчаса.  
Когда Артур спокойным шагом вошел в ее кабинет, сразу стало понятно, что добром это не кончится. Но того, что произошло, предугадать было невозможно. Артур потребовал снять висевшую печать. Отменить заказы у всех задействованных типографий. Все равно ничего еще до конца не проплачено, сказал он, и у Морганы потемнело в глазах.  
_Буду перепечатывать. Рукопись не годится._  
_Ты настаивала. Так вот. Увольняй редактора. Перераспределяй кадры. Гони пиарщиков. Бей кофейные чашки. Делай, что хочешь, но книга сейчас не выйдет._

— Ты просто больной! Да посмотри на себя! Кто будет после этого с тобой работать, придурок? — кричала девушка. — Когда ты принесешь свою писанину обратно, тебя отправят подальше, строчить всю эту парашу куда-нибудь в газеты!

— Значит, я буду писать в газеты, — согласился Артур. — Ты не понимаешь. Это! Это будет хорошо, — он еще раз сунул Моргане в лицо листы бумаги, и та больно хлопнула его по руке. — Да уймись ты! — зашипел он.

— Только. Через. Мой. Труп, — отчеканила девушка и уткнулась наманикюренным пальцем Артуру в крепкую грудь.

Артур перехватил ее руку и сделал шаг назад.  
— Либо так, либо я ухожу. И тогда ты вообще ничего не напечатаешь. Все права принадлежат мне.

— И куда ты пойдешь? — она едко хмыкнула.

— Меня давно звали во Фьюче Плюс. Для начала пойду туда. Думаю, они не откажутся.

Моргана поджала пересохшие губы и замолчала. Артур с издевкой смотрел, как по ее лицу загуляли сомнения. Издательство Фьюче Плюс специализировалось на выпуске журналов на всевозможные темы и занималось продвижением начинающих писателей. Но, что самое главное, оно постоянно росло и уже несколько лет подряд занимало пятое место по годовому обороту. Моргана крепко держала семейное предприятие на две строчки выше, но с уходом Артура всё резко могло измениться.

Впервые он заговорил о том, что хочет исправить книгу, два дня назад. Принес сестре эти же листы и долго возил по ним пальцем под недоуменным взглядом. Откуда он их взял — ей не говорил, иначе она испепелила бы его раньше, чем он успел объясниться. Да он и сам был готов сгореть на месте, когда понял, вариация Мерлина укладывается намного приятнее, чем его собственная, уже продававшаяся долгое время.  
Унизительно.

Он предложил ему работу на следующий же день — устал тянуть время и чувствовать себя подвешенным в воздухе. Если уж и нырять в омут, то сразу с обрыва, вниз головой. Типа, на, ты же этого хотел: чтобы тебя заметили, чтобы к твоему мнению прислушивались.  
Мерлин долго отнекивался, пропадал из сети и не возвращался часами. «Я таким не занимаюсь, — писал он. — Просто попробовал один раз ради интереса». И было еще много чего. Я не буду помогать тебе, потому что ты огромная задница. Идиот и недоумок. Смазливый кретин. Который прислал ему книгу документом и сказал: «Ты говорил, что для того, чтобы чего-то добиться, нужно работать. Предлагаю вместе добиться хорошей литературы на полках магазинов».  
Артур понимал, что рисковал всем. Мерлин мог просто посмеяться и слить книгу в интернет, и тогда всё: все попытки оставаться наплаву этот месяц оказались бы тщетными. Но Мерлин казался честным парнем, понимающим глубину вещей, и Артур надеялся, что не ошибся в нем.

Они условились на одном — только работа. Никаких попыток наладить отношения, все равно не получится. «Я не смогу дружить с таким ослом», — сказал Мерлин, и Артур прекрасно его понял. Ему и самому ни капли не хотелось. Его звездная болезнь начинала кусать за пятки, когда он думал, что в его друзьях пропишется парень из пригорода. И Мерлин по-прежнему пререкал любые посягательства в сторону его инстаграма, а Артур ловил себя на мысли, что было бы неплохо свернуть ему шею. Просто так. И проблем было бы меньше.

Договориться с Морганой было куда сложнее. Она, казалось, разговаривала с Артуром на разных языках и не понимала ничего из того, что он пытался ей объяснить.

— Делай, что хочешь. Но если что-то пойдет не так, я буду всячески отрицать наше участие в этом, — сломленно произнесла она, когда Артур совсем отчаялся и собирался уйти.

Он замер, не поверив своим ушам.

— Тогда ты правда покатишься во Фьюче Плюс. В газеты. Или в тартарары. Я буду молчать. Теперь это только твое дело.

Артур понимающе кивнул.  
— Спасибо.  
— Спасибо на хлеб не намажешь, — колко ответила Моргана и наградила его холодным прищуром.

В кабинете стало тихо. Сквозь широкие окна было видно, как сотрудники с интересом поглядывали в их сторону, и их губы беззвучно шевелились. Артур подумал, что нужно больше никогда не устраивать разборки с сестрой во время обеденных перерывов. После такого гуляло слишком много сплетен.

— Сколько еще будут ждать типографии? — хмуро поинтересовался он, и девушка горько усмехнулась.

— А разве это все еще важно? — она мотнула головой и, не зная, куда деть руки, принялась крутить блестящую именную ручку. — Артур, открой глаза. Прошло больше месяца. Никто уже ничего не ждет, а шумиха давно стихла. Сейчас ты наконец-таки мог спокойно выпустить свою книгу и взять перерыв. Но ты решил все переделывать! Не знаю, какая вожжа тебя укусила, но… — она затихла и прокашлялась. — Нет. Всё. Молчу! Ты и слова от меня больше не услышишь.

Артур скрутил многострадальную стопку бумаги и убрал в карман куртки. Расправил складки на плечах и размял руками затекшую шею.  
Тихо тикали часы, и Моргана мерно постукивала им в такт металлическим стержнем. В коридоре жужжала кофемолка, а с улицы сигналили застрявшие в пробке машины. Самый час-пик. Артур с трудом представлял, как будет добираться до дома, задыхаясь в клубах извергаемого Гвейном табачного дыма.

— Я не скажу отцу, — донеслось до него, когда он уже подходил к выходу.  
Артур замер, ответив сестре мгновением благодарной тишины, а потом, как будто очнувшись, встряхнул головой и, прямой рукой распахнув перед собой дверь, зашагал в сторону лифта.  
Народа вокруг было мало, и он до последнего мгновения чувствовал, как его провожал тяжелый, задумчивый взгляд.

##### ***

Мерлин работал медленно. Настолько, что Артуру начинало казаться, что тот издевался над ним даже в этом. Но зато теперь у Артура была его почта, и он с удовольствием закидывал Мерлина сердитым спамом, каждый раз, когда ему становилось скучно.

_«Эй»_  
_«Мерлин»_  
_«Придурок»_  
_«Как долго ты собираешься возиться с этим?»_  
_«Я все еще жду»_  
_«Ну»_  
_«Эй. Ты вообще там?»_  
_«Почему ты не отвечаешь?»_

_«Может быть, потому что прошло всего три минуты?»_

Раз в неделю Мерлин присылал по две-три страницы, на которых оставлял пометки в квадратных скобках, выделяя их разными цветами, и когда Артур садился переписывать тексты, в глазах у него начинало рябить спустя полчаса работы.  
Чертов Мерлин!

Мерлин раздражал его буквально во всем: в своей манере говорить, придираясь на пустом месте, и отвечать в четыре часа утра. В том, чтобы тыкать Артура носом в каждую, пусть и правда глупую ошибку. В том, что при малейших — постоянных — разгорающихся спорах напоминал о том, что все, что Артуру якобы от него было нужно — фотографии, которые надо было удалить.  
Хотя на самом деле эти фото Пендрагона давно перестали интересовать. Весь балаган вокруг них давно закончился, они могли продолжать оставаться у Мерлина в инстаграме до скончания веков. Конечно, может быть, кто-нибудь, читая эту книгу, будет вспоминать об обхамившем автора блогере с именем, списанным с обложки, однако теперь Артуру просто нужно было хорошо закончить работу.

Мерлин препятствовал этому с таким же рвением, с каким месяцем ранее портил ему репутацию.

— Я не могу отправить тебе исправления просто потому, что их нет! — протянул он в трубку, и Артур, сонно хлопающий глазами, думал только о том, что зря дал этому идиоту свой номер. Шесть утра, Господи, Боже мой. Его будильник должен был прозвонить на три часа позже.

— Мерлин, я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — хрипло ответил он прежде, чем громко зевнул, заставив собеседника на другом конце трубки испуганно ойкнуть.

— Ну как же… Вчера вечером ты написал, что ждешь моих исправлений, — быстро затарахтел тот после заминки и чем-то аппетитно зачавкал. — Но я не видел, потому что мне нужно было успеть закончить сочинение о параллелях между современным кинематографом и классической английской литературой. И распечатать реферат. Ближайший принтер в магазине в соседнем квартале. А потом я доучивал последние сонеты Шекспира и…

— Зачем ты учил сонеты? — глупо спросил Артур, потому что «Шекспир» был единственным, что он разобрал.  
Пендрагон упал обратно на теплые подушки и закрыл слезящиеся глаза.

— Это абсолютно неважно. Так вот…

— Мерлин, подожди, — остановил его Артур, хмурясь из-за чрезмерного балабольства. Его лицо опять исказила зевота, и внезапно так навалился сон, что помутнело в голове. — Если ты еще раз позвонишь мне в такую рань, я смою твой мобильник в унитаз. Ты ведешь себя, как бешеная фанатка. И прекрати, черт побери, жевать! Я ничего не понимаю.

Мерлин вдруг неожиданно подавился. Артур слышал, как тот судорожно пытался откашляться и втягивал воздух через раз, и… Неужели этот придурок не нашел другого времени, чтобы умереть? Нет, нужно было обязательно разбудить перед этим Артура в его выходной день.

— Ты живой? — разглядывая потолок, вежливо поинтересовался он через несколько минут.

— Это просто яблоко, — сипло отозвался Мерлин. — Попало не в то горло, сейчас пройдет. Кхе-кхе, — он снова кашлянул, и Артур немного отодвинул телефон от уха — так громко это было.

— Все хорошо. Да, я снова тут.

— Жаль, — Пендрагон хмыкнул и, не глядя, подгреб уползшие подушки обратно под голову. — А я понадеялся, что избавился от тебя.

— Вообще-то ты сам предложил мне работу, — тактично напомнил ему Мерлин. — Я согласился только в ответ на твои долгие, жалостливые мольбы. И, между прочим, мне за это так никто и не платит!

— Я не собираюсь платить тебе за то, что ты круглые сутки оттачиваешь на мне словесное мастерство.

— Тогда замолчи, пока я окончательно не забыл, зачем позвонил.

Артур пораженно вскинул брови и с издевкой уставился на светящийся экран. Удивительно. Бог одарил его собеседника наглостью в той же мере, в какой обделил чувством юмора. С кем не бывает?

— Вчера я пересмотрел последний документ, и там был момент, где Брэдли заставляет своего оруженосца заточить все оружие во время привала, — забубнил Мерлин. — И еще там через раз описания леса и нытье о скуке дороги.

— Да, — согласно кивнул головой Артур. Он хорошо помнил это место, оно ему нравилось — давало возможность лучше понять взаимоотношения героя с новым персонажем. — И что с ним не так?

— Что с ним не так? — переспросил Мерлин и коротко рассмеялся. — Всё. Вырежь это бессмысленное дерьмо. Можешь заменить его описаниями природы или всунуть флэшбэк из жизни Колина. Точно не знаю, еще не думал об этом. Но этот момент полностью разрушает динамику текста. Если, конечно, в нем не заложен гомосексуальный подтекст, но что-то мне кажется…

— Какой подтекст? — крякнул Артур.

— Гомосексуальный. Не понимаю, что тебя так удивило. Ну, знаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты наточил мой меч и так далее. Сейчас это очень модно. Но это явно не твой случай. Поэтому, давай-ка, с глаз долой, из сердца вон, и никогда больше не будем об этом вспоминать.

Артур сел, поняв, что снова заснуть у него не получится. Он чертыхнулся и еще раз взглянул на часы. Ну, а вдруг?  
Те по-прежнему показывали шесть.  
Пендрагон раздраженно хлопнул по матрасу.

— А ты не забыл, что это все еще моя книга? И это я здесь у руля, а ты просто мне помогаешь.

— Конечно, — беспрекословно согласился Мерлин. — Рад, что ты постоянно мне об этом напоминаешь, — он хмыкнул и помчался в своих мыслях дальше: — Мне кажется, все же лучше будет прописать в этом месте небольшую историю из жизни Колина, чтобы дальше можно было объяснять его мотивы. Потому что он уже заделался в главные герои, а читатель до сих пор ничего о нем не знает. Полупустой персонаж в центре событий убьет любой интерес.

— Но это всё потому, что Брэдли тоже ничего о нем пока не знает! — попытался возразить Артур.

Мерлин издал жалобный стон:  
— Ну вот пусть только он и не знает. Собери свое серое вещество в кучку и приведи главу в порядок.

Слова Мерлина стали неразборчивыми. Параллельно зазвучал автомобильный гам, и начали доноситься голоса других людей. Много голосов.  
Сквозь трубку в квартиру Артура медленно просачивался шум просыпающейся улицы.

Пендрагон представил себя там же, среди толпы, под тусклыми лучами восходящего солнца, и поежился. Утро было тем временем суток, когда его организм отказывался функционировать, и выбраться из дома в такую рань для него было равноценно пытке. Холодный ветер. Спешащие люди. Пробки. Очереди у дверей метро.  
Каждый раз немного напоминало Армагеддон.

— Что там у тебя происходит? — недовольно спросил Артур. — Тебя плохо слышно. Почему ты на улице? — и прежде чем Мерлин успел что-нибудь ответить, продолжил: — Не отвечай. Я сам угадаю.  
Он засопел, как будто на самом деле погрузился в размышления, а потом ехидно сказал:  
— Ты подкаблучник, которого девушка отправила купить ей обезжиренный йогурт на завтрак. Или прокладки. Или… Нет! Стой! Я понял! Ты один из тех безумных фанатиков, которые бегают по утрам и занимаются йогой!

Мерлин оглушающее расхохотался. Пендрагон почти физически ощутил, как на того оборачивались возмущенные люди, чтобы посмотреть, какой же придурок так противно смеется, и если бы Артур стал очевидцем, он тоже бы обязательно обернулся.

— Ты просто невозможный идиот! — сквозь смех выдавил Мерлин, похрюкивая, не в силах сдержаться. — Сегодня вторник. Мне нужно быть в институте через час. Боже! Давно я так не смеялся… До слез! Слышишь, ты заставил меня расплакаться!

Трубку опять наполнил хохот.  
Артур почувствовал себя неловко. Он рассчитывал, что Мерлин разозлится на него или обидится, но, как оказалось, добиться такого результата было непросто.

— Пошел к черту.

— К сожалению, именно туда, — веселье Мерлина пошло на убыль. По крайней мере, он уже не ржал как конь и не вызывал у Пендрагона жгучее желание дать ему по шее. — У меня пара по философии. И… ой, это мой трамвай! Я сейчас брошу трубку. Да, точно. Удачи.

Трубка смолкла так быстро, что Артур даже не успел еще раз возмутиться по поводу раннего звонка и пустоголовости Мерлина.  
Он упал на кровать и попытался заснуть. Ничего не вышло. Было ярко. Неудобно. В голове было уже слишком много мыслей. Тело — потное ото сна, и хотелось сходить в душ.  
Прекрасно, этот кретин опять испортил ему день. Когда все закончилось бы, Пендрагон хотел спихнуть его с крыши многоэтажки, чтобы тот больше никогда не вел свой дурацкий блог и не попадался ему на глаза.

Из спальни Артур выбирался долго, постоянно отвлекаясь на приходящую почту, уведомления с фэйсбука и — о, кажется, это новое обновление для Angry Birds.  
Желудок утробно заурчал, когда, добравшись до холодильника, Пендрагон обнаружил там только бутылку Пепси и что-то, валявшееся в пластиковой коробочке еще с вечера. Оно даже свежее выглядело так примерзко, что Артур не рискнул съесть это на ужин. Он чуть не позвонил в доставку, чтобы узнать, что за хрень они ему принесли.  
Курьер с завтраком приходил около восьми и оставлял пакет под дверью. Артур представил, как будет в одиночестве мучительно умирать от голода эти два часа… и гениальная мысль пришла к нему в голову.

Пепперони, баллон яблочного сока, пакет свежих овощей и матерящийся лучший друг стояли в его квартире через двадцать минут.

Артуру всегда нужен был Гвейн, когда нужно было заставить себя сесть за клавиатуру. В таких случаях отсутствие желания и мотивации хорошо компенсировалось рассказами о «плебейской» жизни в тесных однушках под самой крышей, в которых летом царила непродыхаемая духота, а зимой — постоянная сырость. В такой жил сам Гвейн. Артур заходил к нему иногда, и вся эта жизнь: маленький электрический чайник, дешевая софа, забитый хлебом и темным пивом холодильник, все это напоминало ему безумный спорт. Нечто вроде боев без правил, где главная цель — остаться в живых. Почему Гвейн занимался таким, для Артура оставалось загадкой. У него было достаточно денег и возможностей, чтобы обзавестись нормальным жильем, никогда больше не видеть вагоны метро и выкинуть все свои рваные футболки из секонд-хендов. Но Гвейн всегда смеялся, когда они говорили об этом. «Ты не понимаешь, — говорил он. — Это и есть настоящая жизнь. В этом дранье, в неудобствах. В других людях. Иногда она полное говно, но ты втягиваешься со временем».  
Но свое, глупое, по словам Гвена, существование нравилось Пендрагону намного больше. И для того, чтобы продолжать наслаждаться им, Артур садился работать.

— Ну и где голодные модели Виктории Сикрет?  
Гвейн хмуро обводил пустую квартиру взглядом.

— Я показал им твою фотку, и они убежали, — ответил Артур, вгрызаясь в острый кусок пиццы. Его желудок счастливо затих, восторгаясь быстрыми углеводами.

— Как они тогда вообще согласились сюда приехать, увидев твою рожу?

— Да я красавчик! — смеясь, воскликнул Артур и кинул в друга попавшимся под руку яблоком. — Это меня постоянно сравнивают с Питтом и Эклсом.

— И с лошадиной задницей, — Гвейн подкинул яблоко обратно, и то приземлилось Артуру на темечко.

— Ау!  
Пендрагон обернулся.

Рассказать другу о Мерлине оказалось не лучшей идеей. Тот не крысился, как Моргана, не обвинял его и не крутил пальцем у виска. Может быть, потому, что с самого начала знал, что у Артура не все дома. Однако наслушавшись гневных рассказов о ленивом засранце, портившим Артуру жизнь, он много чего принял к сведению, и теперь арсенал его шуток увеличился вдвое. Втрое.  
Гвейн симпатизировал Мерлину с самого начала, еще когда новости о том крутили по национальным каналам. Теперь же его симпатии только выросли, хотя сам Гвейн с Мерлином ни разу не встречался.  
Артур злился и сжимал зубы до ломоты за ушами. Никому. Не. Должен. Нравиться. Мерлин.  
Никому.  
Пендрагон не мог понять, откуда у того вообще было столько подписчиков. Те же должны были сразу разбегаться, поняв, с каким идиотом столкнулись.

— Мне надо переписать пару моментов, — протянул он, когда немного насытился. — Пользуйся, чем хочешь. Приставка, телевизор, телефоны, служба доставки — все в твоем распоряжении… Кстати, скоро принесут завтрак. Только не сваливай.

Артур смерил взглядом развалившегося на диване Гвейна. Тот лежал, почесывая густую щетину, забросив ноги на высокий подлокотник, и изо рта у него торчала пепперони.

— Опять я работаю музой? — заржал он. — А чего как рано?

— Даже не спрашивай, — Артур махнул рукой и вытащил с полки ноутбук, который уже таскал утром по квартире, пытаясь усесться работать.

Когда пальцы застучали по клавиатуре, и Артур с головой погрузился в самодельный средневековый мир, ехидства Гвейна остались по другую сторону сознания. Иногда Артур вовсе его не слышал. Перед его глазами мелькали картинки или целые сцены того, что происходило на страницах книги. Сражения. Погони. Долгие официальные приемы, банкеты, государственные заседания.  
Сейчас — молодой деревенский парень, таскающий оружие за неудачливым принцем.

Брэдли, главный герой, центр вращения всего повествования, возник очень давно. Артур придумал его, учась еще в средней школе. Тогда он писал какие-то короткие зарисовки из жизни своего протеже, позже, готовясь к выпуску из университета — начал работать над первым крупным проектом, после завершения ставшим основой «Камелота». Брэдли ему нравился. Он был веселым, храбрым и находчивым. Народ видел в нем поддержку и опору. Его подвигами восхищались.  
Когда Артура спрашивали, кем из своих героев он представляет себя, он всегда скромно отвечал — каким-нибудь приближенным рыцарем, тем, кто всегда сражается плечом к плечу с королем. Но это была неправда. Его воплощением всегда был Брэдри. Он так и появился — полное отражение. Артур наделял его тем, чем гордился в самом себе и тем, чего ему не хватало: множеством близких друзей, матерью, которой сам Артур лишился еще в раннем возрасте, братьями и сестрами, с которыми всегда можно было найти общий язык. Работать с Брэдли было легко, его характер писался ровно и понятно. Читатели любили его за его постоянство.

А вот с Колином выходило сложнее. Артур задумал его как персонажа, ставшего бы противовесом всему. Какая-то новая искра в сюжете, которая потом превратилась бы в самый настоящий пожар. Колин ворвался в книгу будто бы из ниоткуда, и хорошо обосновать его выходило с трудом. Мерлин всегда цеплялся почти к каждому фрагменту, где Колин был показан мельком. «Нет, так нельзя. Ты уводишь его на фон, а должен, наоборот, вытаскивать». Но не мог же Артур в самом деле прямым текстом написать: Колин Морган был добрым, всепрощающим и ужасно раздражающим существом, при желании плюющимся огнем и творившим другие волшебные штуки, за которые его могли повесить в любой момент. Нет. Так вообще получалась какая-то лажа.  
Мерлин упрямо настаивал на множестве флэшбэков. И Артур бы давно согласился, если бы не одна проблема. С Брэдли все было ясно с самого начала — это он, Артур, хоть бери зеркало и пиши с натуры. Прообраза у Колина не было. Он просто возник у Артура в голове, и тот включил его в повествование. Сначала Артур вписывал в его характер совершенно разных людей. Там был и Гвейн, и Моргана, и Персиваль, с которым Артур частенько сбегал поплавать на байдарках.

С приходом Мерлина, Колин начал становится на него похож с поразительной скоростью. Все такой же ужасно раздражающий. Одевающийся во что придется, спорящий со всеми и постоянно занятый.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что Колину нравится Брэдли? В смысле, что он влюбляется в него, — равнодушно сказал Мерлин спустя еще месяц, когда они перебрались за половину книги.  
За это время он перестал был таким ужасным идиотом, или просто Артур уже привык к нему, но в этот раз почему-то негодование накатило на Пендрагона и едва не сбило его с ног.

Они почти не встречались лично. Только пару раз, когда Артуру хотелось выпить имбирного, черт бы его побрал, латте, а Мерлин делал вид, как будто все в порядке. Пока Артур присасывался к горячему стакану, тот просто писал что-то к себе в инстаграм. И, нет, конечно же Пендрагон никогда не читал это. Он даже не подписан на Мерлина. Только, может быть, у него стояли уведомления, и тот пост о том, что в Хамельне(*2) появилась проблемы крысами из-за оставляемых туристами отходов, был действительно хорош.

— Я серьезно, — продолжил Мерлин после долгой паузы. — То, как он ведет себя… Как меняется рядом с Брэдли. Ты, конечно, можешь не развивать это. Скорее всего, ты и не будешь. Но это все равно будет большой бум.

Бум. Мерлин выронил что-то из рук, и из телефона послышались шуршания и топот.

Я просто списываю его с тебя, кретин, хотел прикрикнуть Артур, но прикусил себе язык и промолчал.

##### ***

Начинался февраль, но, кажется, погода была не в курсе. Весь декабрь шел дождь, а снег начал падать совсем недавно и за считанные дни завалил улицы в катастрофических масштабах. Дороги не успевали чистить, а люди не попадали на работу.

Зима была для Артура любимым временем года. Ему нравились сугробы, теплые пальто и печенье, которое коробками приносили в издательство накануне рождества. Зимой он часто подрывался с места и уезжал в горы или, наоборот, к океану, чтобы сбросить с себя липкую рутину и отдохнуть. Или оставался наблюдать из широких окон белеющий город.

Мерлин смог испоганить ему даже зиму.  
Когда занятия в его институте отменили из-за непогоды, Артур надеялся, что тот наконец плотно возьмется за работу, но не тут-то было. Освобожденный от учебы он постоянно сидел дома, а там, исходя из невероятных фантастических рассказов, какой-то парень постоянно мешал ему сосредоточиться, таская на посиделки их общую знакомую. Поэтому Мерлин прожигал драгоценное время, распивая чаи, устраивая марафоны ситкомов и дни платонической любви со своим фотоаппаратом.

Приглашать Мерлина домой было вообще очень хреновой задумкой. Но, работая по отдельности, они тратили очень много времени на связь, а усадив этого идиота к себе на диван, Артур был уверен, что под присмотром тот не будет отвлекаться на свой инстаграм. И точно будет заниматься его книгой. Постоянно. А не тогда, когда Пендрагон принимался названивать ему с гневными возмущениями.

Артур думал, что убьет его в первые пятнадцать минут.  
Момент убийства случился через двадцать.

— Это был костюм от Армани! — кричал он, истерично колотя кулаками стену. — Я надевал его всего два раза!

Все, до чего дотрагивался Мерлин, прекращалось в мусор. В этот раз этот придурок умудрился разлить стакан томатного сока на то, чем Артур дорожил больше всего. Этот костюм ему шили по специальному заказу. Точно такой же носил Леонардо Ди Каприо в фильме «Волк с Уолл-стрит», и найти его было невозможно.  
Его только недавно принесли из химчистки и разложили Артуру на кровати.

Мерлин несся от Артура, сломя голову, не вписываясь в повороты и стучась о косяки. Его пятки сверкали в воздухе, а сам он постоянно проскальзывал на скользком полу и едва держался на ногах.

— Он все еще есть, — пищал Мерлин, уворачиваясь от летящих в него подушек. — Его можно отстирать! Я всего лишь пролил на него сок.

— Какая поразительная, блять, внимательность!

Еще один мягкий снаряд со свистом пронесся мимо растрепанной темной макушки, Мерлин испуганно ойкнул и чуть не потерял равновесие.

Бесить Артура было весело. Этот напыщенный индюк всегда этого заслуживал, с самого первого дня их знакомства, когда Мерлин впервые взял в руки его книгу, а тот высокомерно пялился на него с фотографии на задней обложке. Сначала в блоге. Потом в сообщениях. Затем — неожиданными звонками. Однако теперь, когда дело доходило до рукоприкладства, Мерлину это сомнительное развлечение переставало нравиться. Конечно, все это постепенно становилось обычной игрой. Мерлин знал, что Артур давно уже не испытывал к нему раскаленной злобы, и напряжение из их отношений постепенно уходило. Оставляя после себя неловкость и пустое ничего.

В их отношениях не было необходимой им определенности. Сначала было проще, они просто не могли друг друга переносить, и все их диалоги сводились именно к этому.  
Теперь же все становилось сложнее. Они не были коллегами, а Мерлин отказывался признавать, что он работает на Артура. «До тех пор, пока ты мне не платишь, я помогаю тебе только из-за любви к хорошей литературе».  
Они не были друзьями или приятелями, хотя их переписка все больше и больше наполнялась понятными им обоим шутками.  
Но Мерлин знал, что Артур терпеть не может маслины и, заказывая пиццу, всегда просил выбросить их из состава. Его любимый супергерой — Супермэн, а любимая книга — «Вино из одуванчиков». Артур фотографировался с каждым, кто подходил к нему на улицах, и раз в месяц переводил огромные суммы на счета благотворительных организаций.

Артур принимался злиться, когда Мерлин, находя какие-нибудь абсурдные косяки, пожимал плечами и говорил, мол, не переделывай, если не хочешь, все равно тебя раскупят благодаря твоему отцу.  
«Да, мой отец пьет виски со Стивеном Кингом и обсуждает с ним сюжеты новых проектов, — шипел Пендрагон во время одного из их поздних телефонных разговоров. — Но я раз за разом печатаю и печатаю, пережевываю каждый абзац по ночам и неделями заливаюсь кофе, пытаясь уложиться в сроки. Но меня каждый раз ставят на место. Знаешь, я уже смирился с тем, что фамилия "Пендрагон" не может обойтись без приписки "Утер". Ну, или — "сын Утера". Меня все равно никто не будет оценивать всерьез».  
Больше они об этом никогда не говорили. Мерлин, хоть и был той еще язвой, затыкаться вовремя умел.

Мерлин знал об Артуре слишком много для того, чтобы между ними звенела зияющая пустота. Он видел, как иногда при редких встречах Пендрагон тянулся пожать ему руку, но потом смущался и проглатывал вежливые приветствия. Артур затыкался, когда из его рта вырывались похвалы, и тут же гасил их тонной ругательств.  
Они с Артуром принадлежали совершенно разным мирам. Мерлин был обычным, а Пендрагон — с позолоченной задницей. Но когда их миры случайно пересеклись, каждый из них уперто оставался при своем, не идя на контакт.  
Или же так просто казалось.

Очередная подушка сбила-таки Мерлина с ног, и он растянулся вниз лицом на пушистом ковре, так удачно оказавшимся под ногами. Целовать носом паркет хотелось меньше всего. Артур тут же навалился на него сверху, заламывая руки за спину.

— Я сейчас оторву тебе их нахрен! — прорычал он, гордо восседая на своей жертве. — И тогда ты ничего мне больше не испортишь.

— Слезь с меня, тупоголовый садист.

Мерлин вертелся, пытаясь выбраться из-под крепкого тела, но Артур стискивал его только крепче.

— Мне больно!

— Моя душа тоже болит, — Артур фыркнул. — А костюм вообще при смерти.

— Артур, отпусти! — Мерлин напрягся, когда почувствовал, как заныли плечи и жалобно захрустели суставы. Он взволнованно оглянулся. — Ты сейчас сломаешь мне руки.

Пендрагон разжал сцепленные пальцы, и Мерлин дернулся от сильной, остаточной боли, прокатившейся от локтей до груди.

— Не думал, что ты такой хлюпик, — критично протянул Артур, внимательно следя за тем, как Мерлин пытается подняться.  
Тот плавно перетекал в сидячее положение, стараясь не опираться на руки.

— Теперь буду знать, что если захочу убить тебя, смогу сделать это двумя пальцами.

— Я просто поддался, — недовольно буркнул Мерлин и растер пострадавшие конечности.  
Артур смотрел на него, не сводя взгляда, и когда Мерлин, наконец, зашипел, схватившись за самое больное, потянулся навстречу.

— У меня в ванной лежит аптечка. Я могу принести.

Слова вырвались у Артура раньше, чем он успел о чем-то подумать. Зачем он вообще предложил? Это же просто Мерлин. Если с ним что-то и случилось, то он давно этого заслуживал. Нужно было треснуть ему еще в самый первый раз.

— Нет, спасибо, все хорошо. Сейчас пройдет.

Мерлин благодарно улыбнулся. Так, как будто это не Артур минутой ранее пытался скрутить из него баранку. Пендрагон заставлял себя думать, что это была простая вежливость, потому что мгновение спустя, когда Мерлин окончательно пришел в себя, он добавил в своей привычной манере:  
— Кретин.

— Можешь называть меня — сир, — Артур хохотнул над своей шуткой, заставляя Мерлина негодующе закатить глаза. Действительно, кретин. — Иди работать, Мерлин. Мы и так отвлеклись. Я планировал закончить сегодня этот блок.

— Мы планировали, — недовольно поправил его Мерлин, и его брови съехались к переносице.

— Мы, — согласился Пендрагон, не видя причин спорить. В последнее время они действительно начали определять сроки вместе. — Пока ты не решил перекусить и засрать мой костюм.

— Я был голодный! И, между прочим, я все еще хочу есть.

— Ужин принесут только через час, — отрезал Пендрагон. — Поэтому, будь добр…

— Но… — неуверенно начал Мерлин, но Артур не дал сказать ему ни слова.

— Иди. Работать, — по словам проговорил он и указал на дверь, за которой Мерлина терпеливо дожидался ноутбук с открытыми нужными файлами.

— Как скажешь, си-ир, — издевательски прошипел Мерлин в ответ.  
Пендрагон насупился.  
— О, Брэдли, подожди меня, я нужен тебе! Пошел вон, Колин, иди почисть мою лошадь, — Мерлин с придыханием произносил знакомые ему фразы, мотаясь по коридору.  
Руки у него действительно почти прошли, и он размахивал ими, изображая то одного героя, то другого, и Артур тихо хмыкнул себе под нос, отпуская тяжесть случившейся стычки. Сложно было понять, злился ли на него Мерлин, но тот смеялся, а значит, у них все было, как обычно.

Он стал частым гостем в этом доме. Он мог появиться здесь не один и уже даже не два раза в неделю, а потом и вовсе начал звонить за десять минут до прибытия, практически лишая Артура времени подготовиться к его визиту. Пендрагон не переставать удивляться, как тот еще ни разу не столкнулся с его редкими посетителями, особенно учитывая то, что Гвейн всеми силами старался с ним пересечься. Однажды они разминулись всего в полчаса, и Артур, человек не очень верующий, поблагодарил за это всех богов, про которых когда-либо слышал.

Дело сдвинулось с места и теперь неслось вперед с неожиданной быстротой. Теперь, когда им не нужно было ждать по нескольку часов, ожидая ответа на сообщение или письмо, а можно было свободно докричаться до друг друга, процесс кипел. И когда уже к середине февраля не законченным у них остался только последний блок, состоящий из трех глав, Артур наконец решил притормозить. Он больше не гнал Мерлина и в хвост, и в гриву. Теперь, собравшись, они могли потратить несколько часов, обсуждая новые публикации, появляющиеся на полках книжных магазинов, или какие-то интересные новости, постоянно освещаемые Мерлином в инстаграме.

«Ты следишь за тем, что я выкладываю», — восторженно воскликнул он однажды и получил в ответ такую возмущенную тираду, что у любого нормального человека отсохли бы уши. Мерлин же принялся широко и довольно улыбаться.

В день всех влюбленных, когда Артур уже был подшофе, выпив с Гвейном на пару бутылку крепкого ирландского пойла и готовясь открыть следующую, Мерлин ворвался в квартиру, даже не позвонив перед явкой. Видимо, окончательно обнаглев.  
В руках у него было два бумажных пакета, а не лице — огромный красный шарф, закрывающий его до носа.

— Простите, если не вовремя, — сказал Мерлин, проходя в комнату, где сидели трое, Артур, Гвейн и виски. — Но меня вынудили обстоятельства. Мой друг выгнал меня из квартиры. В общежитие не пустили его девушку.

— Пошел вон! — взвился Артур, и градус в крови мотнул его гордо отставленный палец куда-то в сторону пустующей кухни.

Гвейн с интересом разглядывал неожиданного гостя. Взгляд его чуть косил, но зато энтузиазма, подогретого Артуром, было предостаточно.

Мерлин выглядел именно так, как Гвейн себе его и представлял: щуплый, высокий, лохматый, бледный. С неуверенной улыбкой и хитрыми глазами.  
— Эй, — Гвейн ударил друга по руке и, вылив в рот остатки янтарного напитка со дна стеклянного бокала, протянул Мерлину раскрытую ладонь: — Очень приятно наконец-то познакомиться. Меня зовут Гвейн. Не слушай Артура, он не это имел в виду.

— Очень приятно. Мерлин. Но мне кажется, ты уже знаешь. Еще раз извиняюсь, я думал, я не помешаю.

— Ты не умеешь думать, — поморщился Артур, и Мерлин метнул в его сторону негодующий взгляд.

Про четырнадцатое февраля они не говорили вообще. Да и не могли говорить, Артуру бы даже в голову не пришло запланировать этот день рабочим. Потому что день влюбленных он праздновал регулярно. С лучшим другом и дорогим алкоголем. Артур отмечал полное отсутствие в своей жизни девушки, несмотря на нападки Морганы и ее заявления о том, что это подбросит рейтинги. Гвейн отмечал такое их количество, что в голове не укладывалось.  
Они пили всю ночь напролет, смотрели боевики или играли в приставку. Однажды они упились до такого, что Артур расчленил один из экземпляров своей книги, покоящийся на полке, и, оставляя автограф на каждом отдельном листе, выбросил всю эту макулатуру в окно.

Нет. Мерлина тут быть было не должно.  
Мерлин опять всё портил, и у Артура от злости сводило челюсть.

— Пошел вон, — еще раз повторил он.

— Слушай, я все понимаю, — затарахтел Мерлин. — Меня никто не ждал. Но я не помешаю. Я могу взять ноутбук и тихо сидеть в соседней комнате. Мне нужно было просто где-то отсидеться.

— И поэтому ты приперся сюда? — Артур скептически выгнул бровь и взмахнул пустым стаканом. — Слушай, я не помню, чтобы мы были охрененными друзьями, чтобы ты мог вот так приходить сюда, когда тебе вздумается. Поэтому пошел…

— Как ты вообще работаешь с этим мудаком? — перебил Гвейн, смешно глядя на Мерлина, и Пендрагон чуть было не подавился от возмущения. Да что они вообще о себе возомнили?

— Сам не знаю, — Мерлин пожал плечами. — Не против, если я останусь?

Гвейн хохотнул и вместо ответа принес с полки еще один бокал.  
— Присаживайся, — он обвел комнату нетвердой рукой, и Мерлин плюхнулся на край дивана, как можно дальше от Артура.

— Вы, два ушлепка, — начал Пендрагон. — Это моя квартира, так что…  
Гвейн, не слушая, скрутил крышку у терпеливо ожидающей на столе бутылки.

Пить Мерлин не умел. Это стало понятно, когда за первый час он успел догнать и обогнать Артура и Гвейна, уже совершенно нетрезвых даже на момент его прихода. Зато в пьяном состоянии его неуклюжесть достигла апогея. Он спотыкался о воздух, постоянно падал на пол и обливался под тяжелые вздохи со стороны. Сначала наблюдать за ним было весело. Потом Артура начало это раздражать.

Гвейн рассказывал Мерлину о том, как познакомился с Артуром, и тот слушал, развесив уши, истории о первом курсе университета, клубах и ночных гулянках. О том, как Пендрагон грезил идеями пойти в медицинский, а в итоге, с подачи отца, оказался заперт на литературном факультете. О том, как возникла идея поддерживать активную благотворительность, о первых встречах с читателями…

Артур хмуро хрустел печеньем, которые притащил Мерлин в своих пакетах. Еще там нашелся ягодный пирог и шоколадные пирожные, но закусывать ими виски Артуру не понравилось.

Ближе к пяти утра Мерлин начал отключаться. Его речь превратилась в неразборчивый бубнеж, а сам он постоянно заваливался на диван, и Пендрагон устал отталкивать его голову, норовящую улечься ему на колени.

— Колин любит Брэдли, — глупо хихикал Мерлин себе под нос. — Колин его любит. И Брэдли тоже любит Колина. Да, да, точно любит. Я знаю. Я всех их знаю…  
Артур поймал себя на том, что перебирал пальцами его влажные, спутанные волосы на затылке.

Когда Мерлин наконец вырубился, Гвейн настоял на том, чтобы переложить его к Артуру на кровать. Пендрагон долго упрямствовал, пока не понял, что в любом другом месте спящий Мерлин мог покалечиться — навернуться с дивана или удариться о ванну.

Через час Артур сам к нему присоединился. Потому что, черт побери, это была его кровать, он не собирался от нее отказываться только из-за того, что какой-то наглый парень напился и занял ее первым. Ну, или все было немного иначе, и Гвейн, заявив, что не собирается делить ложе с тем, кого он впервые видит, остался ночевать на диване. Артур хотел заметить, что в случае с девушками его друга факт непродолжительности знакомства не смущал, но промолчал.

Пробуждение было неловким. Оно было куда более неловким, чем все, что происходило между Мерлином и Артуром до этого.

Артур открыл глаза в тот момент, когда Мерлин пытался придумать, как незаметно сбежать в ванную с утренним стояком.  
Да, чертовски неловко. Как будто бы ему снова было четырнадцать, и его мама, зайдя в комнату, застала его за дрочкой или за просмотром порно.

— Эм, — протянул Мерлин, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не на Артура. — Знаешь, так бывает иногда.

— Знаю, — зачем-то ответил Пендрагон, и уставился в книжный стеллаж у противоположной стены.

Он был настолько растерян и смущен, что внутри него не было места для привычной злобы.

— Ну, это…

— Наверное, тебе нужно выйти.

— Да.

— Ну или я могу…

— Что? — щеки Мерлина покрывал пунцовый румянец. — Нет. Я сам. Не смотри.

— Чего я там не видел? — попытался возмутиться Артур, но голову в сторону Мерлина все равно не повернул. Он понимал, что сам начинает краснеть, а его уши — предательски загораться.

Мерлин убежал, как только вышел из душа, на ходу натягивая на себя вещи. Артур успел заметить только, как за ним захлопнулась входная дверь. Он недоуменно молчал до тех пор, пока страдающим ужасным похмельем Гвейн не вывалился на него из главной комнаты.

— Я не нашел минералку, зато нашел вот это в пакете с хавкой, — прохрипел он и всунул Артуру в руку клочок бумаги.

_«Фотография 92, если вдруг тебе понравится. Ты пьешь кофе без сахара, поэтому пирог тоже несладкий. Не принимай близко к сердцу, обычная вежливость»_

Артур почувствовал, как его страдающая печень сделала кульбит и поджала желудок. Мерлин испек этот пирог специально для него? Глупый Мерлин. Просто полный кретин.

Ужасно неловкое утро.  
Как будто мама не только спалила за порно, но и решила поведать о тайнах взрослой жизни.

##### ***

Эта неловкость никуда не пропала. Она зависла над квартирой Артура огромным токсичным облаком, не давая спокойно работать. Мерлин не перестал приходить, но теперь они постоянно молчали и старались не смотреть друг на друга. Пендрагон сверлил взглядом пол, а Мерлин исследовал рисунок на дизайнерских обоях.  
Продуктивность упала, как будто ее кто-то сглазил.

Ничего, царившее между ними, превратилось в Нечто. Настолько глупо Артур себя не чувствовал даже когда на него вешались безумные фанатки. Что делать? Куда себя девать? А куда девать руки?  
Гвейн говорил ему, что это пройдет. Просто взорвет однажды, и все снова станет легко и понятно. Пока не взрывалось.

— Я тебе нравлюсь?  
Артур не узнал свой голос.  
Мерлин замер и, кажется, даже перестал дышать.

— Нет, — неуверенно отозвался он спустя какое-то время. — С чего ты это взял?

— Просто показалось, — Пендрагон пожал плечами и снова уткнулся в один из распечатанных листов.  
Тишина выворачивала его наизнанку.

— А я тебе? — прозвучало все так же неуверенно.

— Конечно же, нет!

— Тогда все?

— Все.

Артур мысленно хлопнул себя по лицу.  
Оставалась последняя глава. Несколько дней работы, и Мерлин навсегда пропал бы из его жизни, забрав с собой это дурацкое чувство.

##### ***

Когда Мерлин написал _«Возможно, ты мне нравишься, придурок»_ , Артур сидел в конференц-зале, а Моргана выводила на интерактивной доске статистику оборота продаж. Рядом сидело еще двадцать внимательно слушающих человек.

Артур закашлялся.  
— Я выйду на минуту. Дойду до кулера. Что-то в горле пересохло, — просипел он, подрываясь с места и выскакивая в коридор.

Моргана и все, кого он оставил, с недоумением пялились на него через стеклянные двери. Потому что в центре стола стоял графин с водой и башня из одноразовых стаканов.

— Мне нужно уехать, — сказал он, заглядывая обратно. — Это срочно, — и чтобы Моргана не убила его на месте, добавил: — По поводу книги.  
На самом деле эта поездка была напрямую связана с его книгой, поэтому Артур со спокойной душой вдавливал в пол маленькую педаль газа, несясь по городу в сторону дома.

_«Будь у меня. Десять минут. Идиот»_

Мерлин нашелся сидящим под дверью, играющим в телефон. Артур смотрел на него и теперь, как никогда, понимал, насколько тот на самом деле маленький, по сравнению с ним. Беззащитный. Артур вспомнил, как колотил по его голове, как толкал, бросался вещами, а тот щетинился в ответ и говорил мол, нет, не больно, осел. Только один раз не выдержал, когда Артур сдавил ему руки до хруста, и то — всего минуту, и затем сразу же — сейчас пройдет, отпустит. А потом неделю носил мешковатую кофту с длинными рукавами.

— Никакой дружбы, — он рывком поднял Мерлина за ворот футболки. — Не с таким идиотом.  
Еще мгновение, и губы Артура нетерпеливо приоткрылись.  
— Всегда меня бесишь.

Поцелуй вышел смазанным, странным. Пендрагон целовал напористо и нервно, а Мерлин просто ошалело приоткрывал рот и часто-часто моргал, пялясь на Артура.

А потом, немного отдышавшись, сказал:  
— Заходим?

Мерлин бесил Артура. Всем. Без исключений.

Он был упрямым и вел этот свой дурацкий инстаграм. Носил ужасную одежду. Пил ужасно сладкий кофе. Строил из себя умного, а Артура делал дураком. Он звонил, когда хотел, и вваливался, когда ему было удобно. Он тормозил книгу месяцами и бил баклуши до самого конца.

Но всё это меркло перед тем, как сильно он бесил Артура, стоя перед ним на коленях с членом между губами. Раскрасневшийся, потный. Заглатывающий до звезд перед глазами. Его язык теребил ноющую головку, и Артур срывался на девичьи всхлипы, потому что этот придурок не давал ему кончить. Он сосал медленно, втягивая щеки, Артур оглаживал его пальцами по острым скулам.

— Пожалуйста, — шептал он. — Пожалуйста. Сейчас…

Мерлин пережимал его член, и Артур недовольно хныкал, пытаясь толкаться в ухмыляющийся рот.

— Я трахну тебя так, что ты до выпуска будешь слушать лекции стоя!

Мерлин был тугим и податливым, он забрасывал постоянно сползающие длинные ноги обратно Артуру на плечи, и вздыхал так, что сперало дыхание.  
— Бесишь, — стонал Пендрагон, толкаясь внутрь, и его голос сочился благодарной теплотой. — Как ты бесишь меня, Мерлин.  
Он сминал ему плечи до темных синяков и хватался за бедра так, что у самого начинали болеть пальцы.

Мерлин стонал, и Артур затыкал ему рот ладонью, чувствуя, как та вибрирует, заглушая звуки. Мерлин облизывал ему пальцы, послушно пускал их в горло, пока Артур задыхался, и все, что было у него в голове — кричащий, срывающий голос придурок, закатывающий от наслаждения глаза.  
И член у него был ровный, удобно ложащийся в руку, с темно-розовой головкой, из которой сочились прозрачные капли. Артур плотно обхватывал его ладонью, вколачивая Мерлина в мягкий матрас.

Мерлин уснул, едва Пендрагон прикрыл его тонкой простыней, и Артур, впервые видя его спящим, обрисовывал припухшие, красные губы пальцем, не переставая думать о том, как делал то же самое членом.  
Спящий Мерлин был умилительно хорош. Особенно с каплями спермы на ключицах и лиловым засосом за ухом. И пока он тихо посапывал, обхватив руками подушку, Артур дотянулся до валяющегося под кроватью компьютера и сбросил сестре свою книгу документом, приписав — все.

Все. Точка. Артур шел к этому последние полгода, может, даже дольше. Вот только ему самому было до конца непонятно — к окончанию одного своего «Мерлина» или же к другому, раскинувшемуся не его кровати.  
И утром, когда лохматый, немного помятый после ночи Мерлин зашел в инстаграм и, кусая губы, попытался удалить те самые фотографии, из-за которых все и началось, Артур вырвал у него из рук телефон и всунул вместо него чашку сока, пробормотав:  
— Оставь.

Потому что это было для него памятью и желанием делать что-то лучше. Перешагивать через себя и стремиться учиться, принимая помощь и критику.

— Оставь, — повторил он под недоуменным взглядом и растрепал и без того торчащие во все стороны темные волосы, заставляя Мерлина улыбнуться. — Я серьезно.

— Но я же… — Мерлин растерянно прихлебывал сок, хлопая покрасневшими ото сна глазами. — Как же…

— Дело давно стало не в них, — Артур мотнул головой и, почувствовав, как свободно и счастливо Мерлин вздохнул, понял, что этот идиот думал, что всё завязано на его инстаграме.

Пендрагон так и сказал ему:  
— Ты идиот, — и поцеловал его в оттопыренное ухо.

Мерлин покраснел и залил соком всю кровать, а потом сорвался и полетел в ванную, потому что Артур посерел от негодования и был голов удавить его голыми руками.

— Ну, твою ж мать, Мерлин! — кричал он, колотя ногой в запертую дверь. — Это было итальянское постельное белье!

##### ***

Артур указал его в посвящениях и поблагодарил за весь тот вклад, что он сделал. И, да, Артур сделал еще кое-что, — он дал ссылку на инстаграм Мерлина, потому что, может быть, иногда там промелькивают интересные штуки. К тому же, пятнадцать тысяч подписчиков — не так мало для того, чтобы тебя заметил успешный, публикующийся автор, но не так много, как Мерлин заслуживал.

Мерлин выложил еще одно фото. На нем была обложка новой книги Артура Пендрагона, без подписи. Просто так. Но Артур догадывался, что это значило. Мерлин впервые за всю историю своего блога показал людям свое лицо, возможно, немного странным способом, но это только на первый взгляд. Потому что большими буквами на книге было написано «Мерлин», а на ее страницах был нарисовал его портрет.

Для многих фамилия «Пендрагон» не могла обойтись без «Утер» перед ней, однако Артур знал, что когда-нибудь это изменится. Возможно, позже.  
Возможно, после того, как после официальной презентации книги отец позвонит ему из Канады и искренне поздравит, оставив в замешательстве. Или, возможно, после того, как Моргана, прикрыв самолюбивый рот, на интервью передаст ему микрофон, и это скажет куда больше, чем тысячи громких слов.

Колин любит Брэдли?  
У Артура будет еще много книг, чтобы выяснить это.

##### ***

_«Мне будет нужна твоя помощь»_  
_«Ты решил разобраться с плитой?»_  
_«Нет, я сел за следующую рукопись»_

_«Не знаю почему, до меня перестали доходить сообщения»_  
_«Пропадает связь»_  
_«Пришел Ланс, я передам ему привет»_  
_«Тебе тоже привет»_

Какая, к черту, новая рукопись?  
У Мерлина диплом через месяц, и если он облапошится, как с последними не выученными из-за проверки книги сонетами, сир Артур Пендрагон будет сам устраивать его в магистратуру!

**Author's Note:**

> (*1) Merlin — кречет  
> (*2) Хамельн — город, с которым связана легенда о крысолове


End file.
